Durch Den Monsun
by ficsfavoritas
Summary: Escrita por Sofia, 24.07.08
1. Prólogo

**Título: Durch Den Monsun.**

**Autora: Sofia.**

**Gênero: Comédia, Romance.**

**Censura: +18**

**Link Original: Orkut - Comunidade Fics de Bandas. **

**http : / www . orkut . com / Main # CommMsgs? cmm=3682584&tid=5226252562518850646**

_**xxx**_

**Prólogo.**

-Parabéns, senhora, você será mãe de dois lindos garotos. – disse o médico, sorrindo cordialmente para a mulher grávida à sua frente, esta não retribuindo o sorriso, tampouco sorria – Algo de errado, senhora?

-Não, nada. – levantou-se ao sair do seu atual estado de transe. Pegou sua bolsa e saiu imediatamente da sala de exames. A frustração era aparente em sua face.

Andando pelas ruas da Berlim Oriental, já reunificada, a mulher que vimos agora a pouco se via sendo bombardeada com as mesmas perguntas.

-Gêmeos? – falou para si mesma – Não tenho condições de alimentar uma boca. Duas? Isso seria impossível. Eu teria que trabalhar duas vezes mais. – parou, deu meia volta e seguiu para o lado oposto – É o que eu vou fazer agora.

A mulher, mais um mísero ser improfícuo que rondava a capital Berlim, seguiu em direção à um ponto de prostituição movimentado, mesmo ainda no meio do dia.

-Boa Tarde, Gabriella. – a mulher que já conhecemos cumprimentou.

-Boa tarde? – riu ríspida – Vá logo trabalhar, inútil. Sua roupa está no quartinho do lixo.

Após receber esta boa recepção, fora buscar o seu projeto de roupa. Sim, pedaços de pano não são considerados como roupa para a sociedade hipócrita que fecha os olhos para a repugnante realidade.

Após vestir os trapos, andou até uma esquina, onde em menos de cinco minutos conseguiu um cliente.

_**xxx**_

-Vadia! – gemia o cliente, prendendo os lisos fios negros da mulher entre seus dedos ossudos enquanto tentava beijá-la. Esta recusava prontamente.

- Como foi o dia, colega? – perguntou a que estava em casa.

-Péssimo. Estou grávida de gêmeos, e atendi um inglês indesejável.

-E o que é que tem isso? – perguntou, referindo-se ao inglês.

-Eles têm tendências masoquistas, e isso é repugnante.

_**xxx**_

Dando duro, ou melhor, recebendo duro (desculpem o trocadilho), resistiu aos oito meses que se seguiram.

Em um dia de ponto movimentado, enquanto atendia um cliente, sentiu contrações e, enquanto sua vagina se dilatava,e sua bolsa estourava, era obrigada a chupar um rapaz, que gemia em um prazer agonizante, gozando da cena em que a prostituta lhe engolia por inteiro, enquanto uma coisa muito maior estava prestes a sair "pelo outro lado".

É, como a vida é cruel. A morte nem tanto. Ela apenas os arrogantes seres humanos para longe deste plano material.

Como presumem, a mulher morreu ali mesmo naquela cama, logo após presenciar o nascimento dos seus dois filhos, gêmeos univitelinos.

A única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar antes de ser levada para um destino que nada se parecia com as reluzentes portas do céu foi:

-Eu os odeio mortalmente. – pausou – Seu eu tiver um pouco de sorte, vocês morrerão esmagados por qualquer carro desgovernado.

Não foi bem isso o que aconteceu.

Os gêmeos foram encaminhados para um orfanato, onde foram adotados. Cada um por uma família diferente.

Uma pessoa que fosse realmente atenta aos detalhes, notaria que, ao serem separados, os gêmeos perderam um profundo brilho nos olhos. Brilho este que, encontra-se nos olhos dos seres mais apaixonados, enquanto a falta dele condena uma pessoa marcada para sempre por um sentimento hostil, por um sentimento de perda.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo Um**

_**xxx**_

_**Quatorze anos depois.**_

-Tom, acorde, está na hora de tomar café.

-Já vou, mãe.

Tom olhou para os lados e acendeu o abajur. Levantou o tronco e esfregou as mãos nos olhos, sonolento. Após fazer sua higiene matinal, desceu as escadas, seguiu por um grande corredor e chegou à grande sala de jantar.

-Bom dia, querido. – disse sua mãe.

-Bom dia, mamãe. – sentou-se à mesa, colocando em seu prato torradas mergulhadas em manteiga de amendoim enquanto servia uma grande quantidade de café em sua xícara.

-Garoto, é por isso que quando a noite chega você está tão trêmulo. Excesso de cafeína no sangue.

-Sim, eu sei. Cafeína me traz uma sensação boa, de como se eu estivesse me reencontrando com um velho amigo, sei lá. – a mulher deu de ombros em indiferença – Ah, mãe. Eu vi um cara quase idêntico a mim, quando eu estava lá na rua, ontem.

A mulher se engasgou com o que acabara de engolir. Por sorte, todo o bolo alimentar que havia caído em sua traquéia pôde ser expelido. Não quero me dar o luxo de matar muitas pessoas nesta história, iria ficar muito dramática.

-Para de inventar coisa, menino!

-Eu, inventando? – riu frio – É só o que me faltava! Ser chamado de mentiroso pela minha própria mãe!

-Não fale assim comigo, Tom. – disse, contendo o tom de voz.

-"Repare", eu quero fazer dreads no cabelo, ok? – disse não se importando com o que a mãe dizia.

-Só quando você for maior, querido.

-Não fode!

-Pára de falar assim comigo! Eu não te pari para ter que agüentar as suas asneiras! – gritou.

É, pelo podem imaginar, em poucos minutos Tom ficou sabendo que era adotado e que tinha um irmão gêmeo. Sendo assim, a suposta mãe de Tom esfregou na cara deste tudo o que fazia de bom para o seu bem estar, sem ser retribuída.

_**xxx**_

_**Um ano depois.**_

-Bom dia, mãe.

-Bom dia, Bilau.

-Ah, não acredito, mãe, Bilau não! – riu Bill, plantando um beijo na face da sua mãe.

-Como dormiu?

-Um pouco mau. Como se a minha mãe biológica estivesse me amaldiçoado, ou coisa do tipo.

-Não se preocupe com isso, querido. Como já sabemos, sua mãe já passou dessa para melhor. Agora, você está em minhas mãos, e eu cuidei, cuido e cuidarei de você como se fosse o meu legítimo filho.

-Você é a minha mãe.

Ambos sorriram e deram um longo abraço.

-Bill, querido, semana que vem é primeiro de setembro, o seu aniversário. Que tal irmos ao shopping comemorar?

-Tudo ótimo. – disse enchendo sua caneca com um líquido escuro e fumegante: o café.

-Eu realmente acho que você tem tendências homossexuais muito fortes, sabia? – disse Claire, a mãe adotiva de Bill.

-Por quê? Pela minha voz, pela minha aparência? Todo mundo diz isso. Vou passar a ganhar a vida como um travesti.

-Não, é sério. Pelas coisas que você gosta, sei lá.

-Eu me espanto de ter uma mãe com pensamentos tão abertos como o seu.

-Para o seu pai, no caso, eu tenho outra coisa aberta. – sorriu, servindo Bill com mais café.

-Eu crescerei traumatizado com as coisas que você fala. Sabia que você está criando um futuro delinqüente com problemas psíquicos ninfomaníacos?

-É, acho que sim. Então, qual foi sua primeira masturbação? Porque quando você tinha oito anos, eu ouvi alguns gemidos do seu quarto, e... – fora interrompida.

-Será que você poderia parar de traumatizar o garoto, Claire? – Josh entrara na cozinha. Era o marido de Claire e acabara de acordar.

-Pelo jeito, você é quem irá traumatizar-lo. – apontou para as calças do marido.

-Er, ereção matinal, nem tinha percebido. – deu meia volta – Volto em um instante.

_**xxx**_

Dois mundos diferentes. De um lado Tom, com todas as amarguras que a vida poderia lhe oferecer. Não a pobreza material, mas uma pobreza afetiva. Resumir sua vida não seria nada difícil, pois esta era extremamente fútil e improfícua. Paixões, amores? Ambos eram planos desconhecidos para o jovem Tom, que mais parecia um velho rei: arrogante, rico, desprovido de sentimentos benevolentes. Seu círculo de amizades era grande, porém desprezível. Todos que estavam ao seu redor pensavam apenas no dinheiro do garoto, ou no dia em que este os iria convidar para tomar banho de piscina na sala de ambiente climatizado, ou jogar uma partida de baseball no campo particular do menino. Campo este que ficava em seu quintal.

Já a vida de Bill sim, esta é bem complexa. Se círculo social era grande, porém de amigos verdadeiros. Sua expressão corporal, sua voz eram um tanto femininas. Era alvo de piadas dos que não os conhecia. Alvo de críticas de quem o desprezava. No entanto, todos gostavam da sua personalidade. Um garoto demasiadamente alegre, aberto à novos conhecimentos, provido da capacidade de transmitir animação à todos os lugares que ia.

Bill acordou de súbito, ouvira algo se quebrando na cozinha. Levantou sonolento, desprovido de vestes cobriu o seu corpo com um lençol e pôs-se a andar até a cozinha. A porta estava fechada. "Estranho" pensou, "eles devem estar aprontando alguma coisa". Estendeu a mão e , com um toque leve, girou a maçaneta. Para sua surpresa, sua mãe estava de calcinha e sutiã em cima da mesa, segurando uma faixa de "feliz aniversário, Bilau", enquanto seu pai estava ridiculamente postado no chão, apresentando a esposa.

-Era só o que me faltava! – riu – Ah, brigado, gente, vocês me fazem mais feliz a cada dia.

-Você também nos faz muito feliz, querido. – disse o seu pai – Vem aqui para o papai, vem!

-Mãe, socorro, tira esse pedófilo daqui! Eu tenho apenas quinze anos!

-Agora dezesseis... – disse sorrindo.

-Credo.

-Preparado para ir ao shopping? – sua mãe desceu da mesa.

-Tenho que colocar uma roupa. – disse já sentado em uma cadeira, cantando baixo algo que não nos convém saber.

-Eu vou assim, e seu pai também.

-Como? Com peças íntimas? – deu ênfase à palavra 'íntimas'.

-É. E você vai assim, sem roupinha. E poderíamos colocar também uma plaquinha em sua cabeça: "Bill = Bilau. Paguem, tirem o pano e chupem meu bilau". Iríamos ficar ricos.

Bill rapidamente se levantou.

-É melhor eu ir tomar banho e mudar de roupa. – ajeitou o lençol, temeroso – Pai, dá um jeito nela aí, ok?

-Pode deixar. – piscou o olho.

Bill retirou-se da sala e foi para o seu quarto, onde tirou do guarda-roupa um jeans preto feminino, uma camisa de manga um tanto apertada para o seu corpo "masculino" e um par de um tênis qualquer.

Ao entrar no banheiro, jogou o lençol para o lado, entrou no Box e, daí em diante, tomou um relaxante banho, cantando alto alguma música que parecia ser inventada por ele mesmo.

_**xxx**_

_**No mesmo dia.**_

Tom acordou.

Olhou para um lado e para o outro para se certificar de que não havia ninguém para perturbar sua paciência, que já era pouca.

Tom sabia que haviam várias pessoas na sua casa, afinal, "hoje é o dia do aniversário do riquinho do colégio e do bairro.", pensou. Jogou suas pernas para fora da cama e levantou o tronco. Esticou os braços acima da sua cabeça, ouvindo seus ossos estalarem sonoramente.

Levantou-se e seguiu para o banheiro, deparando-se com um grande espelho. Seus dreads soltos estavam desarrumados e haviam marcas de vários deles em seu fino e inexpressivo rosto.

-Feliz aniversário, Tom. – sorriu amargo – Feliz aniversário, irmão desconhecido. – tirou a roupa e entrou no banho.

Ao acabá-lo, vestiu apenas uma boxer, prendendo seus dreads em um rabo de cavalo. Ia sair do quarto dessa forma simplesmente para ter o prazer de irritar sua mãe. Sabia que ali estavam muitas pessoas, e pessoas importantes,

Tratou de pôr no rosto uma expressão sonolenta. Abriu a porta do seu quarto. Ao fechá-la, trancou-a e seguiu para a cozinha. Ao chegar lá, abriu a geladeira, bocejou falsamente, pegou uma caixa de leite e despejou seu conteúdo em um copo. Fechou a porta do eletrodoméstico e caminhou lentamente para a sala de jantar.

Ao ligar a luz, umas cinqüenta pessoas, no mínimo, começaram a cantar parabéns, mesmo chocados com a cena do aniversariante de cueca. Tom sorria para todos, fingindo estar maravilhado, encantado e surpreso com a festa inesperada. "Que imbecis", pensava.

Ali naquela sala apenas uma pessoa ele sabia que podia confiar: Gustav Schäfer, seu melhor amigo. Ele estava atrás de "milhões" de pessoas, cantando e rindo do estado de Tom, além de conhecer suas expressões falsas e seus pensamentos, que estavam amaldiçoando e praguejando a todos ali presentes.

Ao terminar de cantar, todos foram falar com o aniversariante. Todos já satisfeitos, foram comer e curtir. Era isso que todos queriam ao se tornarem "amigos" de nosso querido Tom.

-Garoto, o que é que você está fazendo com esses trajes em esta hora? – Josephinne, sua mãe, segurava seu braço, chacoalhando-o – Por que você não colocou uma roupa descente? E esse seu cabelo? Nunca deveria ter permitido que você colocasse essa bucha no cabelo.

-Não fala assim do meu cabelo. – bufou, virando as costas para a mãe, um tanto satisfeito com a irritação da mesma.

-Garoto, a cada dia que se passa, você encontra uma nova forma de aterrorizar a sua mãe. – Gustav riu, antes de dar um abraço apertado em seu amigo – Enfim, feliz aniversário, Tom.

-Brigado.

-Trouxe um presente. Adivinha o que é.

-Nada caro, por favor.

-Você realmente acha que eu iria gastar dinheiro com você? Se toca, garoto. – ao ver Tom sorrir, tirou do bolso um CD da banda preferida do amigo, um cartão e um broche. Entregou todos os objetos ao garoto à sua frente.

-Idiota, é o seu broche favorito.

-Eu sei – ia falar algo, mas foi interrompido.

-Vamos lá para quarto, não quero ficar de cueca aqui no meio da sala.

-Está bem. – disse, começando a andar em direção ao quarto de Tom. Ao chegar à porta, tirou uma chave do bolso e destrancou-a, entrando no local.

-Má idéia ter dado a chave do meu quarto justamente para você.

-É. Você não deve confiar em estranhos, Tom, eu posso te assaltar enquanto você dorme. – disse Gustav fechando a porta do quarto após Tom entrar.

-Acho que você é a única pessoa que eu sei, e tenho certeza, que não está interessado em meu dinheiro. – Tom disse em tom de deboche.

-Quem te disse? Eu posso algum dia casar com você, te matar, fazendo parecer um acidente e depois roubar todo o seu dinheiro! – falou, como se Tom estivesse subestimando-o.

-Cala a boca, Gustav. Nunca vi alguém falar tanta merda como você.

_**FLASH BACK - Seis anos antes.**_

_Tom estava sentado no chão do pátio do colégio. Com dez anos de idade já matava aula para ficar apreciando a vista arbórea da escola._

_Em poucos minutos o estridente sinal do intervalo bateu, e várias pessoas de sua sala foram em sua direção. Pararam ao seu redor, para agradá-lo._

_Pouco paciente, Tom levantou, pediu licença e foi para um local pouco freqüentado: um parquinho velho, que estava prestes a ser reformado._

_Ao chegar lá, seguiu em direção a um banquinho de cimento, que permitia assento a três pessoas. Uma pessoa já estava lá. Mesmo assim, o jovem Tom respirou fundo e seguiu, preparando seu saco para agüentar mais elogios falsos. Ao sentar-se, uma surpresa: o garoto nada falou, apenas continuou lendo atentamente seu livro._

_Alguns minutos depois, o ser desconhecido fechou seu livro e olhou para o garoto ao seu lado. _

_-Qual o seu nome? – perguntou._

_-Tom. – pausou. "Como ele não sabe o meu nome?" – E o seu?_

_-Gustav Schäfer. – respondeu – Na verdade eu já sabia o seu nome. Somos da mesma sala._

_-Ah, desculpa._

_-Quer algo para comer? – perguntou o garoto, tirando duas barras de chocolate do seu bolso._

_-Aceito. – pegou uma barra de chocolate, começando a abri-la – Mas a piscina de lá de casa está em reforma, está bem?_

_-O quê? Eu não entendi o que você disse. _

_-A piscina. Não vai ter como você ir lá em casa tomar banho de piscina._

_Gustav riu._

_-Tom, eu não estou nem fodendo para o seu dinheiro, nem para a sua piscina. – continuou com um ar divertido. Para Tom, aquilo era um choque. Choque porque o garoto tinha apenas dez anos, e já xingava, e porque ele não estava nem ligando para o seu dinheiro. _

_Tom permaneceu calado, postando em seus lábios um projeto de sorriso._

_-Você é a primeira pessoa que não está... – pausou, pensando._

_-Que não está? – ergueu a mão, pedindo que continuasse._

_-Que não está nem fodendo para o meu dinheiro._

_-Você xingou, você xingou! – riu._

_-Nem vem que foi você quem xingou primeiro, idiota! –riu._

_Gustav parou ao ser chamado de idiota. Tom prontificou-se:_

_-Desculpa._

_Para sua surpresa, Gustav riu._

_Agora, ambos riam. _

_**FLASH BACK OFF**_

Só depois de alguns minutos Tom percebeu que Gustav estava com uma mochila, aparentemente cheia.

-O que tem na mochila?

-Roupas.

-Para quê?

-Vou passar o dia aqui.

-Fazendo o quê? – Tom comprimiu os olhos em desconfiança – Durante um dia? Você acha que eu sou idiota de te deixar ficar na minha casa um dia?

-Está bem, vou ficar três, ok?

-Assim está melhor. – fez careta, abriu a porta do banheiro e entrou.

Gustav o seguiu, entrando no gigantesco banheiro.

-Idiota, eu vou tomar banho.

-Tom, já tomou banho hoje. Deixa-me ir primeiro.

-Será que você esqueceu que aquele povo porco pegou em mim? Eu vou tomar banho.

-Tom, eu vou primeiro, nem vem.

-Você é chato, cara. Eu realmente não sei o que tinha na cabeça para aceitar chocolate de um cara que já xingava aos dez anos de idade.

-Então teremos que tomar banho juntos. – pausou – De novo. - disse em uníssono com Tom.

_**xxx**_

Bill já estava arrumado, seu cabelo estava no devido lugar: totalmente para cima, arrepiado.

Saiu do quarto e seguiu para a sala de estar, onde encontrou seus pais já arrumados.

-Vamos? – perguntou.

-Vamos – responderam.

Saíram de casa e se puseram a anda. O shopping era perto, menos de uma quadra. Era desnecessário gastar a gasolina do carro, tampouco a camada de ozônio já tão danificada.

Onde passava, Bill chamava a atenção. Seu visual era um tanto diferente dos demais.

-Que pessoal chato. – cochichou no ouvido da mãe, justamente quando um grupo de garotos olhava para ele.

-É só não ligar para eles, querido. – respondeu sua mãe.

_**xxx**_

-Caralho, minhas costas estão coçando, coça, coça, coça, Gustav! – Tom gritava, pulava, enquanto fortes jatos de água do chuveiro despencavam em sua cabeça, seu corpo despido, assim como o de Gustav, que também tomava banho no mesmo Box, que continha dois chuveiros.

O amigo riu e passou as unhas onde Tom, desesperado, apontava.

-Ah... – suspirou aliviado.

-Psicopata.

-Idiota.

-Eu nem deveria ter coçado.

Ambos riram.

-Sabe o que eu quero fazer hoje? – perguntou Tom, ensaboando seu corpo.

-Não, o quê?

-Quero ir ao shopping.

-Cara, fazer o que lá?

-Justamente isso: nada. – sibilou.

Após terminarem o banho, caminharam molhados até o guarda roupa, onde Gustav pegou algumas peças de roupas suas, que já estavam lá.

-Quando você colocou essas roupas aí? – Tom perguntou, colocando uma boxer.

-Acho que semana passada, não lembro.

-Cara, por que você não vem morar aqui comigo?

-Nada é tão fácil assim, Tom. Imagina eu chegar em casa: "Oi, mãe, vou arrumar as malas por que eu vou morar na casa do Tom."

-Ela nem vai perceber a diferença. Você fica aqui quatro dias por semana, no mínimo.

-Obsessivo.

-Tom, Gustav! – ouviram batidas na porta – Saiam logo deste quarto! – gritou a mãe de Tom.

-Deixa essa velha falando sozinha. – disse Tom, seco.

-Eu prezo a minha vida, Tom. – riu, depois ficando sério – Então, descobriu algo sobre o seu irmão?

-Não. Desde o dia em que eu, supostamente, o vi na rua, nunca mais o encontrei.

-Tenho curiosidade de encontrar um Tom dois.

Tom arregalou os olhos, agarrando com força os largos ombros de Gustav.

-O que você tem, Tom?

-Se... Se algum dia, se algum dia... Você encontrar o meu irmão, você jura que não parará de falar comigo?

-Que idéia é essa, Tom? Lógico que eu não pararia de falar com você! – ergueu uma sobrancelha – Por quê?

-É que você é praticamente toda a minha família. Você é como um irmão pra mim. Sério, acho que eu já teria me matado, de verdade, se você não estivesse ao meu lado.

Sem que percebessem, já estavam abraçados.

-Acho que essa é a primeira vez em toda a sua vida que você expressou um sentimento verdadeiro. – Gustav sussurrou no ouvido de Tom, que o apertava desesperadamente.

-Saiam logo deste quarto! – a mãe de Tom gritou, no que o mesmo se separou do amigo, com uma expressão nada animada.

-Mãe, eu estou trocando de roupa.

-Vocês dois?

-É, o Gustav também está trocando de roupa. Nós vamos para o shopping.

-Tom, hoje é a sua festa de aniversário, tem muita gente aqui!

-Alguém deu por minha falta até agora? Não! Então ninguém vai perceber que eu não estou na festa! – Tom fechou a porta com força, e caminhou apara o guarda-roupa, tirando de lá suas roupas extremamente folgadas – Que mulherzinha chata – sussurrou para si mesmo.

Gustav já estava pronto. Apenas terminava de amarrar seu cadarço.

Após vestir sua roupa, Tom colocou uma touca preta e após esta, um boné vermelho, prendendo seus dreads em um rabo de cavalo cor mel.

-Como vai o curso de guitarra? – perguntou Gustav, já saindo do quarto.

-Bem, obrigado. Já me considero um guitarrista nato. E o seu curso de bateria?

-Muito bem. Já me considero um baterista nato. – imitou Tom.

Quando este ia responder, uma garota passou a mão nas nádegas de Tom, depois dando um papelzinho a ele.

-Me liga. – ela sussurrou.

-Você a conhece? – Gustav perguntou.

-Nem tenho idéia de quem seja.

-Na sua própria casa? – Gustav arregalou os olhos.

-Não posso fazer nada se eu sou tão irresistível. – riu, até sentir um tapa na sua nuca – Ai, isso dói, seu viado. – disse rindo ao sair de casa, atravessando o grande jardim.

-Você é frouxa, Tom, muito frouxa.

-Cala a boca, Gustav. – disse em tom divertido, entrando em um carro, sendo seguido pelo seu amigo – Matt, iremos ao shopping.

-Okay. A propósito, feliz aniversário, Tom. – disse calmamente, enquanto começava a dirigir em direção ao shopping. Matt era o motorista da família.

Depois de certo tempo calados, Tom e Gustav se despediram de Matt e saíram do carro, que estava parado em frente ao shopping.

-Você quer fazer o quê, aniversariante do dia?

-Comer algo e tomar um pouco de café. Estou morrendo de fome.

_**xxx**_

-Bill! – o garoto ouviu uma voz ao entrar no local.

-Georg! – Bill gritou esganiçado, correndo em direção ao seu amigo, sorrindo.

-Feliz aniversário!

-Brigado!

-Eu tenho um presente para você, mas está lá em casa.

-Isso não tem importância. – sorriu – Mãe, pai, vou dar uma volta com o Georg. Encontro vocês daqui a pouco, ok?

Seus pais assentiram.

-Então, o que os dois aprontaram? – perguntou Georg, referindo-se aos pais de Bill. Seus fios capilares eram claros, incrivelmente retos. Sua expressão era um tanto afeminada.

-Ah, hoje eles estavam impossíveis. Nunca os tinha visto dessa forma. – riu – Eles me acordaram quebrando algo na cozinha, e quando eu entrei lá, minha mãe estava de calcinha em cima da mesa, e meu pai, de cueca, no chão.

Georg e Bill caminharam pela praça de alimentação, até o aniversariante parar bruscamente.

-Café. – disse, apontando imediatamente para um cyber café.

-Nem comece, Bill.

-Vamos, Georg. – choramingou – Preciso tomar café, eu não comi nada hoje! – dramatizou, já se dirigindo ao local.

Georg, sem escolha alguma, seguiu o amigo. Ao entrarem no estabelecimento, avistaram de imediato um garoto com dreads, junto a outro de cabelo curto e claro. O de dreads tomava uma grande xícara de café, enquanto o outro apreciava apenas uma pequena xícara de chocolate quente. Dreads. Esse estilo capilar não era tão comum na Alemanha.

Bill seguiu para uma mesa e, seguido por Georg, sentou-se.

Enquanto Bill imitava uma garota com TPM reclamando que não deu tempo de ir ao cabeleireiro antes de uma festa, (Georg tentava conter ao máximo suas gargalhadas) uma garçonete os veio atender.

-O que vão querer? – perguntou. Sorria cordialmente.

-Eu vou querer uma xícara extragrande de café pouco adoçado e um pedaço grande de torta de chocolate com café. – deu uma pausa – Ah, vou querer também um pacotinho dessas balas, – apontou para uns saquinhos em cima do balcão – um mouse de café amargo e... Acho que só.

A mulher arregalou os olhos, porém anotando o pedido. Como uma pessoa tão magra come tanto? Esses deveriam ser seu pensamento.

-E você? – dirigiu-se a Georg.

-Eu vou querer apenas uma xícara média de café pouco adoçado. – olhou para Bill – Bill, não queira explodir no próprio aniversário.

-Nem vem.

-Hoje é o aniversário da sua namorada? – perguntou a garçonete – Vocês têm direito de cinqüenta por cento de desconto!

-Ah, desculpa, - Bill interrompeu – eu sou homem, e não sou namorado do Georg.

Na mesa ao lado, o garoto de dreads riu.

-Homem? Jurava que era uma garotinha. – disse com desdém.

-Ah, idiota. – Bill disse em um tom alto.

-O que você disse, metrossexualzinho do cabelo espichado?

Bill riu divertido ao ouvir do que fora chamado.

-Pelo menos eu não tenho o cabelo de bucha, que nem o seu.

Tom levantou. Quer ofendê-lo? Insulte seu cabelo.

-Garotos, parem, por favor. – disse o gerente, já presente no estabelecimento, fazendo Tom sentar-se.

O olhar deste cruzou com o de Bill. Iria desviar, não queria olhar para aquele ser masculino que mais parecia uma mulher, porém aquele olhar brilhante e divertido era como um ímã.

Foram interrompidos pela garçonete, que trazia o pedido de um sorridente Bill, e de um preocupado Georg.

-O que foi, G?

-Cara, se esse garoto resolver nos matar quando sairmos daqui?

-Relaxa, ele não faria nada.

-A boca dele parece com a sua. – observou Georg, olhando discretamente para Tom, que voltava a tomar seu café, com uma expressão dura.

-Se parece nada, credo.

_**xxx**_

-Aquele idiota chamou o meu cabelo de bucha! – bufou – Metrossexualzinho do cabelo espichado. Deveria ter arremessado minha xícara de café na cara dele.

-Relaxa Tom. – disse Gustav, dando tapinhas amigáveis no garoto ao seu lado.

-Relaxa? Relaxa? – Tom exclamou, sua voz ficando aguda entre as palavras.

Gustav riu, apenas acrescentando:

-Tom, você tem que melhorar seu temperamento, amiguinho.

Ao terminar sua fala, viu o outro garoto, Bill, aproximar-se de Tom.

-Desculpa por ter te chamado de idiota e ter chamado o seu cabelo de bucha. Eu até achei ele legal. – Bill disse antes de voltar para sua mesa.

-Viu, Tom, ele nem é tão chato.

_**xxx**_

-Acho que ele não irá mais nos matar agora, Georg. – Bill sorriu e sentou.

-Você é idiota. – disse antes de roubar um grande pedaço da torta de Bill, fazendo este contorcer sua face em uma expressão indignada – Pára com isso, Bill, todos vão achar que você está tendo um filho.

-E quem disse que eu não estou?

Bill e Georg terminaram sua refeição e levantaram.

Georg foi até o balcão pagar a conta, enquanto Bill selecionava visualmente alguns pacotinhos de bala.

-Vamos? – Fo interrompido pelo amigo – Você come demais. Paguei uma fortuna para pagar a conta.

-Mas eu te dei o dinheiro para pagar, G.

-Sim, eu sei. Mas hoje é o dia do seu aniversário. – sorriu.

-Chato.

-Você acha isso ruim? Meu deus, você é anormal.

-Vá falar isso para os meus pais.

-É isso o que eu vou falar mesmo. – disse Georg, saindo do estabelecimento, indo de encontro com Claire e Josh, que estavam na frente do Cyber café.

Bill o seguiu, porém parou bruscamente e voltou.

-Ah, esqueci de dar tchau para vocês dois. – disse Bill – A propósito, como é o seu nome? – dirigiu-se a Tom.

-Tom. E o seu?

-Tom é um nome legal. O meu é Bill, e o seu? – virou para Gustav.

-Ah, meu nome é Gustav.

-Pronto. Apresentações feitas. Aquele garoto que está comigo é o Georg. Tenho que ir, ok? Tchau. – deu um último aceno, antes de ir ao encontro de Georg, que já estava conversando com os seus pais.

_**xxx**_

-Gostei daquele carinha. – disse Claire, referindo-se a Tom – Josh, você se importaria se eu te traísse uma vez?

-Experimenta, mulher. – ameaçou sarcástico, porém brincando.

-Bill, que tal irmos lá na praça de jogos? Eu quero comprar uma bolinha pula-pula. A minha eu não sei onde foi se parar.

-Meu deus, Georg, quem vê você não acredita na criança que é.

-Fica quieto, Bill, hoje você está histérico.

-Hoje é o meu aniversário, bobão. – rodeou um braço no ombro do amigo – Mãe, pai, eu vou aqui com o Georg, ok? – ambos assentiram.

-Bom garoto. – Georg sorriu, passando um dos braços pela cintura de Bill, começando a andar. Seus dedos nunca paravam, sempre se chocando contra a cintura do garoto.

-Que mãos são essas, G?

-As minhas, ora! – disse, como se fosse óbvio.

-Certo, isso eu sei. Mas por que estão tão inquietas?

-Não é nada.

Bill apenas comprimiu os olhos em desconfiança.

-Sério, quando eu digo que você precisa de ir ao psicólogo, eu estou falando sério, Bill.

Este apenas resmungou algo sem nexo.

Ao chegarem na sala de jogos, no mínimo umas vinte pessoas começaram a cantar parabéns para Bill, que agora tapava o rosto com as mãos, alternando entre pular e se comprimir, extasiado de felicidade.

Quando terminaram o coro, Bill olhou para o lado e proucurou Georg, porém só fôra vê-lo no meio do pessoal. Entre eles também estavam seus pais.

Como eles chegaram alí? Não me perguntem, porque isso nem eu sei.

-Feliz aniversário, Bill! – gritaram em uníssono, então todos correram em direção ao jovem, dando-lhe um abraço coletivo.

Bill achou que ia morrer sufocado, tamanha era a força imposta contra o seu corpo.

Após todos caírem no chão, e serem convidados a sair do local pelo gerente, seguiram em direção a um supermercado.

-Então, gente, – começou Bill – o que vocês vão fazer no supermercado?

-Comprar seu presente. – apressou-se Georg.

-Não precisa, não precisa. – disse modestamente, no passo em que todos pararam. Iam dar meia volta, até Bill gritar esganiçado – Não! Eu quero presente! Vão logo comprar, seus band'burro! - riu.

-E o que você é? – algum de seus amigos gritou entre os demais.

-Eu sou jegue, é diferente. – riu, seguindo os amigos.

Entrar no mercado fora fácil. Um tanto difícil foi permanecer lá. Volta e meia o tal bando de mais de vinte pessoas deixava alguma mercadoria cair no chão, ou até mesmo assustando os clientes, que achavam que o estabelecimento estava sendo invadido pelo encontro de duas manadas de elefantes no cio.

_**xxx**_

-Tom, você quer ir onde agora? – perguntou Gustav abrindo uma barra de chocolate.

-Não sei. – disse desanimado – Eu acho que quero ir pra casa.

-Então vamos. Lá, pelo menos, podemos assistir filme. – pausou – Por falar em filme, garoto, eu comprei um para nós assistirmos. Eu acho que é monótono, mas quem sabe é legal?

-Tem mulher pelada? – Tom perguntou sério.

-Acho que não.

-Ah, então é chato. – analisou – Mas eu quero. –riu – Pelo menos ficamos longe daquele povo hipócrita idiota. Acho que vou comer aquela garota que me passou o telefone.

-E eu fico como? – Gustav perguntou em tom de descontração.

-Ah, você pode me comer depois. Eu nem ligo.

Gustav engasgou.

-Sai daí, seu gay! Credo. – riu, correndo em direção ao carro particular que Tom chamara.

_**xxx**_

_**Dentro da casa de Tom.**_

-Vocês são idiotas? Eu os chamei aqui para comemorar o aniversário do meu filho! Façam-me um favor: quando ele chegar, tentem animá-lo! – gritou Josephinne, a mãe de Tom.

-Está bem. – responderam todos em uníssono.

Voltaram à suas antigas tarefas, dançando, cantando, comendo, como se nada tivesse acontecido, todos esperando o jovem Tom.

Em menos de cinco minutos, Tom já cruzava a sala de estar.

-Tom! – todos gritaram.

-Você quer fazer alguma coisa?

-Quer comer algo?

-Vamos tomar banho de piscina!

-Ahn, piscina? A-acho que sim.

-Então vamos! – braços o puxavam, enquanto ele tentava tirar do bolso o seu celular e carteira, deixando-os cair, acidentalmente, no chão.

"Caralho, eu não vou mais ver meu celular nem a minha carteira", pensou.

Tentou se debater, porém já era tarde. Se corpo estava suspenso no ar por quatro pessoas que seguravam suas pernas e braços.

Levaram-no para o pátil, onde havia uma grande piscina. Jogaram-no lá. Pela primeira vez, Tom riu com tais pessoas insignificantes.

Depois de Tom ser jogado na piscina, todos o seguiram, gritando e rindo.

_**xxx**_

Gustav estava parado, sozinho, no meio da sala de estar. Olhou para o chão e viu o celular e a carteira do amigo. Pegou os objetos, foi no quarto dele e os colocou em cima da cama, junto com o seu próprio celular, mp4 e carteira.

Saiu do lugar e seguiu até uma janela, onde viu um amontoado de pessoas na piscina.

"Que bom que o Tom está se divertindo" pensou. "Acho que vou para o quarto".

Ao virar-se, deu de cara com Tom, que estava parado com os braços cruzados. Estava sem camisa e sem sapatos, apenas com uma calça extremamente folgada, que lhe caía nos quadris, deixando grande parte da sua boxer exposta.

-Você realmente acha que eu te deixaria aqui, Gustav? – estava molhado da cabeça aos pés, deixando rastros de água pelo carpete.

-Ah, sei lá. – balançou os ombros em indiferença.

-Me poupe, criatura. – riu Tom, postando na frente de Gustav. Segurou a barra da camisa do mesmo, tirando-a.

-O que você está fazendo? – o garoto perguntou e, mesmo confuso, levantou os braços, dando passagem à sua peça de roupa.

Antes de responder, Tom andou até as costas de Gustav, começando a empurrá-lo, forçando o garoto a acompanhar seus passos.

Antes de responder, Tom andou até as costas de Gustav, começando a empurrá-lo, forçando o garoto a acompanhar seus passos.

-Eu vou te jogar na piscina!

-Não, Tom, não!

Já no pátio, Gustav tentou correr para o lado oposto da piscina, porém Tom, apesar de não aparentar, era forte, conseguindo assim derrubar o amigo na piscina. Este, já totalmente molhado, emergiu, tendo em sua primeira visão Tom voando em sua direção e, com um baque, afundando-o novamente.

-Hoje, eu juro que você irá tomar o pior caldo da sua vida! – gritou entre risos e ofegos, nadando atrás de Tom, que já tentava fugir desesperadamente.

_**xxx**_

-Caraca, eu estou acabado. – Bill jogou-se desleixadamente no sofá da sua casa.

-Nem me diga. – Georg juntou-se ao amigo, fechando os olhos.

-Você trouxe roupa?

-Sim, está na mochila.

-Er, quantas coisas mais?

-Ah, Bill, o que é isso? Eu nunca trago nada. – disse em um tom extremamente falso.

-Fala logo, peste de chapinha!

-Georg, ainda de olhos fechados, agarrou uma almofada, acertando-a em cheio no rosto de Bill. Este apenas gemeu cansado.

-Fala logo. – riu abafado.

-Trouxe apenas roupa, mp4, uns CDs, pasta e escova de dente. – parou.

-Mais o quê?

-Acho que... – mordeu o lábio inferior – Duas xícaras decoradas. – pausou, abrindo discretamente os olhos, deparando-se com Bill em sua frente, seus olhos arregalados, brilhantes.

-Prossiga, caro amigo. – fez um gesto com a mão.

-Interesseiro! – sibilou descrente do que via e ouvia. Bill apenas riu, mandando-o continuar – Mais uma caixa de cappuccino com diversos sabores e um livro.

-Então, para quem você vai dar essas coisas? – disse em um tom divertido de interesse – É que você não gosta muito de café, entende, amigo do meu coração? – disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-Se você continuar com isso, eu juro que toco fogo em tudo, seu esquisito. – levantou, passando por uma pilha imensa de presentes.

Andou até a cozinha com Bill em seu encalço. Abriu um pequeno armário, tirando de lá todos os objetos citados.

-Como é que você deixou tudo isso aí? – perguntou Bill, aterrorizado.

-Fácil. Pedi para os meus pais deixarem aqui pela manhã. Você ainda estava dormindo.

-Cara, esse foi o melhor presente que você já me deu! – disse Bill, exaltado, abraçando Georg – Já te disse hoje que você é o meu melhor amigo?

-Essa é a sexta vez, Bill. – riu Georg – Já te disse hoje que você é o meu melhor amigo?

-Essa é a sexta vez, G. – riu Bill, analisando as suas novas canecas – Hum, uma caneca de um cara bem parecido comigo cantando, e de um cara bem parecido com você tocando baixo. – olhou da caneca para Georg – Huh? – perguntou, sem nada entender.

-Sei um lugar onde se personaliza canecas. – sorriu pela cara abobada do amigo.

-Ah, você gastou um dinheirão comigo, brigado mesmo.

-De nada, Bill! – repetiu Georg, à ponto de quebrar a caneca na cabeça do garoto à sua frente – É melhor você ir tomar banho. Cara, eu estou falando sério. O suor abafado pelo seu cabelo impermeável deve ter afetado o seu cérebro.

-Eu acho que estou cansado. – disse, rendendo-se e indo em direção ao seu quarto, sendo seguido por Georg.

-Não é para menos. Hoje você foi expulso de três lugares, no mínimo.

Ao entrar no quarto, Bill pegou uma toalha que estava no guarda roupa e seguiu para o banheiro.

Ao terminar o banho, saiu do banheiro e jogou a toalha em seu amigo.

-Eu vou ter que usar essa toalha? – Bill assentiu – Não. Eu nem sei onde você passou-a!

-Se vira. – riu – É a única limpa – disse enquanto colocava uma boxer preta, seguida de um short verde, um pouco folgado, que lhe caía acima do joelho.

Enquanto Georg tomava banho, Bill deitou-se na cama, mergulhando em um profundo sono.

_**xxx**_

-Será que os garotos já chegaram? – perguntou Claire ao marido.

-Acho que sim.

-Vou dar uma olhada lá no quarto. – avisou, seguindo em direção ao cômodo em que os garotos se encontravam. Abriu a porta devagar, deparando-se com seu filho e Georg, deitados na cama de solteiro, ambos dormindo exaustos – Hoje, para os dois, foi um dia bastante animado, porém cansativo. – disse Claire, já na cozinha – Acho que ele gostou do presente do Georg – sorriu – Josh...

-Sim?

-Será que contamos para o Bill que ele tem... – pausou – um irmão gêmeo?

Josh parou.

-Acho que já está mais do que na hora, Claire.

_**xxx**_

-Estou com sono, Gustav. – suspirou, fechou os olhos e afundou o rosto na água.

-Não é pra menos. Nunca o vi tão agitado em toda a minha vida.

Tom riu fraco, levantando e saindo da piscina. Gustav o seguiu, igualmente exausto.

Todos os "figurantes" já haviam ido embora. Até mesmo eles tinham o senso de humor, a consciência de que ficar ali por muito tempo era, além de pura farsa, era uma falta de valorização própria.

Os dois garotos foram para o quarto, onde tomaram banho e foram se deitar. Gustav, como já era de costume freqüentar a casa, tinha sua própria cama no quarto de Tom.

_**xxx**_

Ao acordar, a primeira coisa que Bill fez foi correr para o banheiro, sem antes ter que passar por cima de Georg, que ainda estava adormecido. Sua bexiga parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento.

Após fazer sua higiene matinal, Bill andou vagarosamente até sua cama, deitando-se novamente. Logo dormiu. Seu sono fraco, porém, o permitiu que acordasse quando Georg tropeçou no batente do banheiro. Logo se sentou.

-Desculpa por ter te acordado, Billy. – apressou-se Georg ao ver a expressão sonífera do amigo: um olho fechado e o outro pouco aberto, suas sobrancelhas erguidas, seus cabelos bagunçados, porém em seu estado normal.

-Hum? – Bill continuava com a mesma expressão – Quero tomar café, Georg. – choramingou.

Em certos estados pós-sono, Bill não parece estar totalmente em si, como se uma parte da sua mente continuasse adormecida.

-Eu vou para a cozinha. Se quiser pode vir comigo. – Georg parou na frente de Bill, que olhou para cima tentando encontrar os olhos do amigo.

-Me leva. – ergueu os braços, ao passo em que Georg segurou sua cintura com força, levantando o ser magro à sua frente até a altura da sua própria cintura. Bill entrelaçou as pernas nesta, passando seus braços pelo pescoço de Georg. Encostou o rosto nesse mesmo local, falando algo sem nexo, inspirando forte, fazendo o maior arrepiar-se.

-Georg? – chamou, erguendo o rosto.

-Sim, Billy? – perguntou baixo.

-Eu quero café. Tem café, não é verdade? – perguntou, seus olhos já se fechando.

-Tem sim.

Bill, ainda de olhos fechados, inclinou o rosto para frente, chocando suavemente seus lábios nos de Georg, que permaneceu imóvel. O menor passou os dedos pelo cabelo de Georg, enquanto seus dentes prendiam o lábio inferior do mesmo.

-Vamos, Georg, por que estás parado? – resmungou – Eu acho que estou sonhando que estou mordendo macios pães de mel, acompanhados com gigantes xícaras de café. – disse, após dar vários selinhos seguidos no amigo.

-Bill, seu sonambulismo está voltando. – observou Georg em voz alta, mas para si que para o amigo.

Saiu do quarto e seguiu em direção à sala de estar, onde encontrou Josh e Claire sentados em um sofá, ambos com xícaras na mão.

-Vou te soltar, Bill.

-Ah, não. – falou manhoso – Estou descalço, me deixa no sofá.

-Folgado.

Parou de frente ao sofá. Ia inclinar o corpo para frente, para poder depositar o magro Bill no local, porém sua coluna não deixava. Dormira um tanto desconfortável pelo fato de ter dormido com outra pessoa em uma cama de solteiro, sendo esta outra pessoa sonâmbula, que chuta, empurra, resmunga, levanta, deita, sem ter a mínima consciência dos seus atos.

Resolveu então sentar no sofá para então tentar erguer o corpo de Bill, não tendo sucesso. Fraco, encostou a nuca no encosto do sofá.

-Quem olha essa cena diz que está acontecendo outra coisa. – observou Josh, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

-Ossos pesam, sabia? – retorquiu Georg – Vem cá me ajudar. – chamou o pai de Bill, que, mesmo rindo, levantou.

Ajudou a tirar o filho do colo de Georg.

-Por que você o trouxe para cá dormindo?

-Ele que pediu para trazê-lo aqui. Acho que o sonambulismo dele está voltando. – comentou, olhando para Bill, que agora dormia tranqüilamente no sofá.

Georg levantou, pegou seu celular, selecionou a música preferida de Bill, fazendo-a tocar em alto falante. Andou até a sala, encostou o aparelho no ouvido do pequeno, que resmungou algo, começando a murmurar a música. Levantou, seguiu até a cozinha. Parou em frente à cafeteira, inalando o vapor que dela saía.

Georg, mais que depressa, encheu as mãos de água, andou até Bill, e jogou o pouco conteúdo que portava em suas mãos neste, que instantaneamente arregalou os olhos, virando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tentando reconhecer o local.

-Como eu vim parar aqui? – perguntou, não percebendo o líquido em seu rosto.

-Você estava sonâmbulo. – Georg falou calmamente.

-Ai meu deus, o que eu fiz? – segurou os ombros de Georg, sacudindo-o.

-Relaxa, você só pediu para eu te trazer para a cozinha no colo.

-Só? – ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

-Na verdade não. Você me jogou na cama, e... Tentou me molestar. – Bill arregalou os olhos, entrando em desespero – Brincadeira, brincadeira. Agora é sério. Você pediu para eu te trazer pra cozinha no colo. Quando eu ia te trazer, você começou a morder meus lábios, dizendo que eram "macios pãezinhos de mel", e começou a me beijar. – riu – Eu realmente tenho cara de pãezinhos de mel, Bill? – debochou.

-Ah, desculpa. – envergonhou-se – Tem sim. Tem cara de pão de mel com vermes e bolor.

-Bill, menos. Você acaba de "acordar". – riu – Tudo bem, eu entendo a situação. Você já fez coisas piores. – parou ao ouvir seu estômago roncar – Acho que estou com fome.

-Você é elefante de tanto comer, Georg.

Sentaram-se à mesa, dando início às suas refeições matinais.

_**xxx**_

Tom abriu os olhos, virou o rosto para o lado, encontrando Gustav deitado na outra cama, encarando-o.

-Bom dia, Belo Adormecido.

-Bom dia. – disse sonolento.

-Como dormiu?

-Nunca dormi tão mal na minha vida. – lamentou-se.

-Por quê?

Tom segurou uma almofada, olhando para o amigo.

-É que eu sonhei com você. – jogou o objeto que portava em Gustav, que agarrou-o, levantou e parou em frente a Tom, ameaçadoramente – Brincadeirinha, amigo. Mas, sério, eu sonhei com aquele garoto, garota, metrossexual, sei lá, de ontem.

-Sério? Eu sonhei com aquele cara que estava com ele.

-Sério? – riu – Credo, socorro. Isso só pode ser coisa do demônio. Sonhar com aqueles lá.

-Então. Animado para o retorno às aulas? – perguntou Gustav, mudando repentinamente de assunto.

-Aulas? Credo. Nem sei por que você me lembrou das aulas no meio das férias.

-Ah, eu gosto de aulas, Tom – analisou – É bom zoar com os professores.

-Vagabundo. Só vai pra escola para matar aula. – balançou a cabeça, fingindo estar decepcionado – Só poderia ser baterista mesmo.

-Cala a boca. Você é a pessoa que me levou para o ma caminho. Exatamente quando eu tinha dez anos.

-Idiota.

_**xxx**_

-Bill, Georg, temos uma coisa para falar pra vocês. – Josh juntou os garotos.

-Pode falar, pai. – disse Bill, tomando um gole de cappuccino.

-Bill, você vai para aquela escola católica aqui perto de casa.

-A escola Our Lady Ariana?

-Isso.

-E o Georg? Eu não vou para lá se ele não for. – avisou.

-Eu previa isso. Conversei com os pais do Georg e, eles concordaram em colocá-lo lá. Mas não se esqueça que esse é o último semestre do seu amiguinho no colégio.

-É... Georg – choramingou.

-Oi. – respondeu, mordendo um pedaço de pão.

-Repete o ano duas vezes para ficar na mesma sala que eu? – sorriu esperançoso.

-Está ficando louco, garoto? Eu pensando em me livrar o mais rápido possível daquele inferno e você tentando me levar para o mau caminho? Vai achando que eu farei isso.

-Ah, frouxa.

-Olha quem fala. – riu, ao passo em que Bill formou um bico em seus lábios – O que foi?

-Estou lembrando-me daquele garoto dos dreads, de ontem. – disse, olhando para sua xícara vazia – Acabou. Coloca mais, Georg?

_**xxx**_

-Aí, aconteceu que... – fora interrompido por Tom.

-Merda, eu preciso de café.

_**xxx**_

Bill Tomou um grande gole da sua bebida preferida, estampando em seu rosto uma expressão de puro prazer.

_**xxx**_

Tom tomou, igualmente, um grande gole de café, sentindo-se aliviado.

_**xxx**_

-Credo, Bill. Você dá cada ataque, às vezes.

_**xxx**_

-Credo, Tom, você dá cada ataque, às vezes.

_**xxx**_

-As aulas irão começar semana que vem, Bill.

-Já? As férias passaram tão rápidas.

_**xxx**_

-Tom, as aulas começarão semana que vem. Está animado?

-Sim, sim. Essas férias até que estão sendo legais, mas eu estou com saudades de matar aula.

-Delinqüente.

-Você contribui para essa minha má formação, amigo.

_**xxx**_

_**No dia seguinte.**_

-Bom dia, filhos. – cumprimentou Claire ao ver Georg e Bill entrarem na cozinha, ambos animados.

-Nossa, já se apoderou de mim. – comentou Georg, sentando-se à mesa.

-Eu vou ficar com ciúmes, ok? – Bill disse, rindo.

Neste instante, Josh, seu pai, entrou na cozinha. Seu rosto carregava uma expressão deveras séria.

-Bill, eu e sua mãe precisamos conversar com você.

-É algo sério? – perguntou, porém já sabia a resposta.

-Sim, muito.

-Se vocês quiserem, eu posso dar uma volta. – Georg já se levantava.

-Não, querido, é melhor que fique. Você faz parte da nossa família tanto quanto o Bill. – este sorriu, vendo que o seu melhor amigo era de suma importância dentro do seu lar – Como o Josh ia dizendo, é uma coisa muito importante e séria o que queremos conversar com você.

-Agora eu estou realmente preocupado. Fala logo, por favor.

-Então... – tentou uma forma para começar – Como você sabe, foste adotado, mas... – Claire parou.

-Mas? – Bill incentivou-a a continuar.

-Mas... Quando o adotamos, descobrimos que você tinha um irmão gêmeo, que já tinha sido adotado poucos dias antes de nós te visitarmos pela primeira vez. – falou rápido, temendo a reação do seu animado, porém frágil, filho adotivo.

-Por que não falaram isso antes?

-Não sei. – sussurrou – Você só... Você é tão pequeno, tão indefeso que ficamos com medo de que você deixasse de ser essa pessoa animada que é para se tornar um obsessivo garoto à procura do seu irmão gêmeo que lhe fora separado em tempos de berço. Não queríamos que você perdesse sua essência para passar a vida procurando ou pensando em uma pessoa que vive longe daqui e que, principalmente, pode até estar morta.

-Por que vocês não me disseram antes que eu tinha um irmão... – pausou - gêmeo? Gêmeo! – apesar da situação e das palavras, seu rosto era inexpressivo, frio. Raramente, ou, se me permitem dizer melhor, quase nunca, ou nunca, o pequeno e animado Bill expressava-se desta forma, desta maneira inexpressiva, fria, como se todos e tudo ao seu redor fossem meramente improfícuos.

-Bill...

-Preciso de café. – levantou-se, andou até a cafeteira, onde ainda havia grande quantidade do líquido fumegante e escuro. Encheu sua xícara, colocou pouco um pouco de açúcar e seguiu diretamente para o seu quarto.

-Gêmeo? – perguntou Georg, atordoado.

-Sim. – Claire baixou o olhar – Apenas escondemos dele porque isso poderia confundir a cabeça dele. Ele é apenas um garotinho. – suspirou – Ele reagiu mal. Muito mal. Só o vi dessa forma quando vocês brigaram. Querido, você poderia fazer companhia ao Bill?

Josh, um pouco triste, saiu da cozinha.

-Ele não deveria ficar um pouco sozinho para pensar?

-Não. – responderam em uníssono – É, sei que o Bill não raciocina bem sozinho. Vou lá. – continuou Georg.

_**xxx**_

-Aí, ela chegou bem perto do cara, sacou uma arma e...

-Café, eu preciso de café. – Tom interrompeu Gustav.

-Tom, você acabou de tomar café!

-Eu não sei, mas agora é como se fosse uma necessidade, eu preciso.

_**xxx**_

Ao entrar no quarto, Georg avistou Bill sentado na cama, suas costas recostadas sobre a parede, seus joelhos erguidos, prensados contra seu tórax. Em suas mãos havia uma grande xícara de café, onde, no que parecia, o garoto guardava e zelava sua confiança.

Georg caminhou até o amigo, sentando-se ao seu lado.

-Chocado? – perguntou um pouco indeciso.

-Você já sabia? – perguntou calmamente.

-Claro que não. Estou tão chocado quanto você.

-Eu não estou chocado. – disse, encostando os lábios na borda da xícara, seus lábios suavemente mergulhados no líquido contido dentro do objeto, sentindo seu calor, seu vício.

-Não?

-Não. – respondeu, repetindo o ato.

-Então você está se sentindo como? – Georg escolhia as palavras, pronunciando-as calmamente, temendo proferir algo que o amigo não gostasse, ou até mesmo que o magoasse, no momento em que estava.

-Sei lá. Estou me sentindo... Duplo? – passou a língua do lábio superior ao inferior, inclinando o corpo para frente, depositando a xícara no chão – Eu não me sinto mal, necessariamente, eu apenas

-Sei lá. Estou me sentindo... Duplo? – passou a língua do lábio superior ao inferior, inclinando o corpo para frente, depositando a xícara no chão – Eu não me sinto mal, necessariamente, eu apenas fiquei surpreso. Não é todo dia que se descobre que existe uma pessoa idêntica a você, solta pelo mundo.

-Não existe ninguém igual a você.

Bill abriu os braços, pedindo silenciosamente um abraço. Georg sorriu, encostou as costas na parede, segurou as laterais do amigo, puxando-o contra si, depositando Bill em seu colo como uma criança, abraçando-o como se fosse apenas um pequenino passarinho sem ninho. Antes de tudo, certificou-se:

-Você não está com sono não, certo? Não me arrisco mais.

Bill apenas riu, dando um fraco tapa no braço do amigo.

_**xxx**_

_**Uma semana depois.**_

-Vamos, Tom, anda logo! – Gustav deu leves batidas na porta do banheiro – Eu ainda tenho que tomar banho!

-E por que ainda não entrou aqui, idiota? – Tom abriu a porta, seu corpo despido e molhado.

-Estava trancada.

-Estava nada. Você é que está paranóico.

Gustav entrou no banheiro, a toalha estendida em seus ombros. Despiu-se rapidamente, jogou a toalha em cima do batente da pia, entrou no Box, tomando uma rápida ducha.

Ambos saíram do banheiro apressados, tropeçando nas boxes que tentavam vestir.

-Rápido!

-Onde está o meu uniforme? – Tom olhou para os lados.

-Em cima da cama, cego.

_**xxx**_

Apesar da inesperada e chocante notícia, Bill não se deixou levar pelos inúmeros pensamentos que pregavam contra seus pais, que esconderam esta preciosa informação de si, voltando ao seu estado normal no dia seguinte ao acontecimento.

-Bill, acorda. – Claire balançou o filho – Bill!

-Que foi?

-Acorda, filho, hoje é o primeiro dia de aula, esqueceu?

-Por mim, eu nem lembrava.

-Filho, você estava tão animado!

-Não estou mais, ok? - bufou, prensando o travesseiro em seu rosto, tentando abafar todo, e qualquer, som ao seu redor.

No instante em que Bill proferia as palavras, Josh entrou no quarto, observou a cena, tirou sua sandália e arremessou-a no filho. Claire arregalou os olhos.

-O Georg tem razão, o sonambulismo dessa peste está voltando.

O garoto tirou o travesseiro do rosto, ergueu o tronco, olhou para os lados e levantou-se rapidamente.

-Bom dia, gente! – cumprimentou animado – Mãe, pai, hoje é o primeiro dia de aula! – se exaltou – Em escola nova. – grifou estas últimas palavras, como se fosse a coisa mais absurda e incrível existente.

-É verdade. – sua mãe comentou um tanto boquiaberta.

-É. – disse seu pai, do mesmo modo.

Sem entender o comportamento dos pais, balançou a cabeça negativamente e seguiu para o banheiro, onde fez sua higiene matinal e tomou banho. Após este, andou vagarosamente até a cozinha, vestindo apenas uma boxer.

-Você vai se atrasar dessa forma. – advertiu Josh.

-É que eu não sei onde eu deixei o meu novo uniforme.

-Acho que está na cabeceira da cama, senhor cego.

-Brigada, mãe. – sorriu, voltando para o seu quarto apressadamente.

-Quem fala obrigada é mulher, Bill! – gritou seu pai da cozinha, seu tom era de diversão.

-Tanto faz! – respondeu, fingindo desentendimento.

Em seu quarto, analisou o novo uniforme: uma calça feminina na cor vermelho-escuro, um tanto puxado para o marrom, juntamente com uma camisa masculina tamanho P. As vestiu rapidamente, puxando um tênis qualquer que estava sob sua cama, colocando-o em seus finos e delicados pés.

Pegou sua mochila já preparada na noite anterior e o seu livro de biologia, que estava em cima da cama. Correu para a cozinha, onde encontrou uma xícara e prato, ambos cheios e sobre a mesa. Tomou sua refeição matinal mais rápido que o normal, voltou ao quarto, escovou os dentes e correu para a sala já com a mochila nas costas e com o livro de biologia nas mãos. Beijou os pais em despedida e saiu de casa, batendo a porta. Morava em um simples prédio.

Parou em frente ao elevador, apertando o botão. Quando a porta se abriu, a primeira coisa que visualizou foi Georg. Este o puxou para dentro da cabine, pressionando o botão do térreo.

-Eu já ia lá te buscar! – bufou – Você demorou demais, cara!

-Demorei o quê?

-Pra se arrumar.

-Ah, sim. – sorriu – Eu não demorei. Eu simplesmente acordei um pouco mais tarde. Hoje é o primeiro dia de aula, G. – entusiasmou-se – Em uma escola nova.

-É, e no primeiro dia de aula chegaremos atrasados porque a princesinha estava se arrumando.

-Ih, relaxa, Georg, acordou com a macaca? Cadê aquele espírito de "Matar aula é o nosso lema?" – Georg riu – Pronto, estou satisfeito.

Saíram do elevador, e, praticamente, correram todo o percurso da casa do menor até o colégio, o que era, mais ou menos, um quarteirão.

Ao chegarem ao colégio, logo se separaram. Georg seguiu para sua sala, já sabia onde esta era, pelo fato de já ter estado no local, à visita, enquanto Bill seguia para a portaria, perguntar onde era a sala do primeiro ano. O porteiro riu, perguntando se ele era a aluna nova.

-Sim, sou. – falou um tanto afobado, não prestando muita atenção nas palavras.

-Você se atrasou, sabia?

-Sim, desculpa. – disse ofegante – Tentei ao máximo chegar no horário.

-Hoje passa. Apenas porque é o seu primeiro dia de aula aqui, e porque você é nova. – disse começando a andar, fazendo um sinal para o garoto segui-lo, e o menor o fez – Aqui há regras. A partir de dez minutos de atraso, o aluno fica fora da primeira aula e recebe anotação na agenda.

-Calma, isso aqui não é uma ditadura. Com o passar do tempo você se acostuma. – o, já idoso, homem entrou em um corredor, que era denominado "pavilhão III". Várias portas se passaram, até chegar uma em que o porteiro parou. Havia escrito nela "primeiro ano C". Abriu-a vagarosamente – Com licença, professora, a nova aluna chegou – Bill, agora mais calmo, arregalou os olhos. O velho fez um aceno cordial ao aluno, abrindo a porta para este passar – Tenha uma boa aula, garotinha nova. – sorriu.

-Bem vinda! – sorriu – Você é Samanta, a aluna nova?

-Desculpe, desculpe, eu sou o aluno novo, o Bill.

A mulher, de um branco pálido passou para o rubro. Confundir o próprio aluno com uma garota no primeiro dia de aula não era uma boa forma de começar o expediente.

-Desculpa, desculpa. – tentou reverter sua situação.

Do fundo da sala, ouviram uma risada. Professora e aluno se olharam.

-Tom, sem gracinhas, por favor – advertiu – Pessoal, esse aqui é Bill, o novo colega de vocês.

Algumas pessoas tiveram o bom censo de dar as boas vindas para o aluno novo. Um grupinho de garotas, que sentavam em cadeiras encostadas na parede, deu risadinhas envergonhadas. Bill olhou para elas. Era uma situação um tanto constrangedora. Seguiu para uma cadeira desocupada na primeira fileira e sentou-se lá. Enquanto uns ao seu lado tentavam deixá-lo à vontade, outros, de tão desligados, não sabiam nem o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Uns até cochichavam entre si que o elemento novo da classe mais parecia uma mulher, enquanto outros até dormiam entediados.

Esta nova escola era como qualquer outra: hora empolgante, hora desestimulante, com diversos grupinhos definidos, que oprimem aluninhos novos, ingênuos e tímidos, o que Bill certamente não era. Grupos, grupos, grupos. Grupos de nerds, que eram e são super inteligentes, tecnológicos, que se reuniam para estudar ou para se divertir, ou melhor dizendo, terminar de construir uma fórmula de bomba com a potência dez vezes maior que a bomba de Hiroshima de Nagasaki. Grupo de patricinhas, que importam-se apenas com seus celulares na moda, e com coisas fúteis, com suas manias de consumo, que degradam cada vez mais o mundo em que vivemos, e enfim, diversas divisões que alternam dos que só vão para a escola para ver bundas, até aqueles que fazem da escola uma casa, uma casa que lhe proporcionará um futuro, provavelmente, brilhante.

Para Bill, tudo aquilo era algo novo, estava deslumbrado com a nova escola, em toda sua vida estudara em colégios públicos, pois seus pais não tinham condições de pagar escola particular, estas eram deveras custosas, além da fortuna que gastariam com todo o material escolar, incluindo cadernos, livros, fardamento e mensalidades.

-Alguém aqui lembra como as plantas transformam o gás carbônico em energia química? – a professora perguntou. Era de estatura baixa, seus fios capilares eram louros e seus olhos, azuis vivos. Vestia uma calça social, feminina, cinza, acompanhada de um terninho, da mesma cor. Sua expressão era suave. Parecia gostar da profissão que exercia.

Bill levantou a mão prontamente, respondendo com facilidade a pergunta proferida.

-Muito bem, querido! – sorriu – Abram o livro de biologia na página cento e vinte e façam todas as atividades que nela estiverem.

-Professora, hoje é o primeiro dia de aula! – um aluno gritou do fundo da sala.

-Por isso mesmo! Vocês têm que deixar de ser tão preguiçosos.

Bill sorriu. Estava achando tudo perfeito, até se dar conta de que o livro de biologia não estava presente, no momento, para participar do seu gozo.

-Merda, cadê o meu livro? – sussurrou, procurando-o na mochila e em baixo dos braços – Com certeza não está aí, Bill – continuou. Levantou, seguiu em direção à professora. Iria lhe explicar que não estava com seu livro, ato esse justificado pelo atraso. Porém, antes mesmo de começar, fora interrompido por batidas na porta.

-Pode entrar. – a professora olhou para a porta.

Pela fresta desta, Bill pôde avistar Georg, que balançava freneticamente um livro.

-Meu livro de biologia! – o pequeno dirigiu-se até a porta – Como ele foi parar com você?

-Nem eu sei. – Georg passou a mão na testa – Até no primeiro dia de aula você sente o prazer acabar com meu juízo. Então, como vai a aula?

-Boa, obrigada.

-É 'obrigado', Bill.

-É a mesma merda, idiota.

-Chega de conversa, chega de conversa, garotos. – a professora chamou.

Bill pegou seu livro – Ah, brigado. E, você sabe, desculpa pelo incômodo, você sabe que eu nunca em minha vida desejei te atrapalhar em qualquer coisa que você tenha feito, então, tenha uma boa aula. – sorriu falso.

-Vai ser sínico assim na casa do caralho. – riu, deu as costas e seguiu para um corredor, onde, provavelmente, ficava o pavilhão da sua sala.

O pequeno formou uma expressão de falso espanto, pela palavra, um tanto 'suja' proferida pelo amigo. Deu meia volta, voltou para o seu assento, acomodando-se ali.

Abriu o livro na página indicada, reiniciando assim, mais um período letivo.

O sinal da primeira aula tocou, dando uma oportunidade a outro educador tentar colocar na cabeça dos seus alunos que o que ele fazia era algo mais que apenas ensinar meras palavras e aplicar textos e atividades inúteis, que de nada mudariam seus futuros.

Mais algum tempo se passou e o sinal para o intervalo tocou, para a alegria e o alívio dos alunos que, no primeiro dia de aula já estavam cansados de estudar.

Após o instrutor terminar de explicar, destrinchar o assunto para seus queridos aprendizes, estes se levantaram, andando desordenadamente em todas as direções, como formigas de diversos formigueiros à procura dos seus "iguais".

As conversas se difundiam, enquanto isso, Bill fechava seu caderno e levantava e se espreguiçava. Olhou para os lados e depois para trás, onde avistou os dois garotos que tinha encontrado no dia do seu aniversário, no shopping.

_**xxx**_

-Você viu, Gustav? Aquela bicha eletrocutada sem laquê está estudando na nossa escola, e pior: na nossa sala! - colocou as mãos na cabeça – Isso é o martírio, Gus, eu não vou agüentar viver olhando para uma coisa como essa!

-Que dramático. – riu da expressão desesperada do amigo – Ele não te fez nada, assim como aquele amigo dele. – tirou do bolso uma barra de cereais e abriu-a. Ao morder um pedaço desta, ouviu uma voz os cumprimentado, depois tocar-lhe o ombro direito.

-Que dramático. – riu da expressão desesperada do amigo – Ele não te fez nada, assim como aquele amigo dele. – tirou do bolso uma barra de cereais e abriu-a. Ao morder um pedaço desta, ouviu uma voz os cumprimentado, depois tocar-lhe o ombro direito. Ao virar para trás, deparou-se com o ser de que falavam, para o horror de Tom.

-Oi, vocês eram aqueles dois garotos que estavam no cyber café, no shopping, naquele dia, certo?

-Infelizmente. – respondeu o de dreads, seco.

-Por que 'infelizmente'? – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Nesta hora, entrando na sala, estava Georg, que se aproximava do grupo discreta e vagarosamente.

-Eu, por acaso, preciso justificar minha fala para você? – Tom perguntou, sarcástico, dando as costas ao garoto, e abrindo sua mochila, tirando de lá um mp5.

-Educação às vezes faz bem pra saúde, sabia? – Georg interferiu. Bill olhou para ele – Oi Bill.

-Agora vem o cara da chapinha para questionar meus atos. A população de gays está aumentando nesta escola. – comentou para si próprio, porém, com o intuito de que os outros ouvissem.

Bill ergueu um lado do lábio superior, junto com as sobrancelhas.

-Eu realmente achava que você que você era um pouco mais legal que no dia do meu aniversário, mas, agora, sei que é pior. – balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Aniversário?", pensou Gustav.

Bill virou as costas para os demais, segurou o pulso de Georg, puxando-o para sair da sala. Este, antes de se deixar levar pelo amigo, mostrou sua língua, acompanhada de uma careta, para Tom e Gustav. Este último tentou prender o riso.

-Credo, você viu a cara do Georg? Eu deveria ter tirado uma foto para colocar na porta do meu quarto, sabe, pra ver se eu consigo espantar aqueles pernilongos miseráveis.

Tom riu, parando subitamente. Olhou para Gustav, seus globos oculares pareciam saltar.

-Você lembra o nome do cara da chapinha! – riu.

-O que é que tem? – deu de ombros, introduzindo todo o cereal na sua boca.

-Não sei como você consegue comer essa merdinha aí. – analisou – Vamos à cantina comprar algo que preste.

Poderíamos definir o Tom como uma patricinha, segundo a descrição feita anteriormente. No caso, com manias consumistas, que degradam cada vez mais o meio ambiente. Só um fato o diferenciava delas: ele era homem.

-Isso mesmo, um homem. – Tom sorriu convencido.

-Você realmente não deveria interferir na narrativa, Tom. – Gustav deu-lhe um tapa na nuca.

_**xxx**_

Georg e Bill encontravam-se sentados em um banco, no pátio. O menor tinha os olhos fechados. Sua cabeça pendia para trás. O outro, também de olhos fechados, usava fones de ouvido no volume máximo.

-Sabe, G, eu não sei por que aquele garoto é tão arrogante. – pausou, esperando uma resposta – Não é, G? – esperou – Georg? – parou mais um instante – Georg, você está me ouvindo seu idiota? – gritou, seus olhos já abertos.

Muitas das pessoas que estavam ali presentes olharam-no assustadas. Porém, Georg apenas abriu os olhos, tirando calmamente um dos fones de ouvido.

-Falou comigo? – bocejou, e, vendo Bill quase o agarrando, começou – Entendi. Você deve ter me chamado várias vezes, e depois deve ter gritado o meu nome. Hoje eu tive sorte de você não ter usado o pé. Mas então, o que você estava falando? – tirou o outro fone, desligando o aparelho portátil.

-Eu estava falando que eu não sei o porquê daquele garoto ser tão arrogante.

-Ah, sim, Eu ouvi comentários sobre ele aqui no colégio. Parece que ele é ricaço.

-É sempre o mesmo clichê: garotinho rico, mimado e arrogante. Garoto chato. Ele nos chamou de gay, Georg, de gay! – balançou o amigo – Podem até me confundir com uma mulher, como aconteceu duas vezes hoje – disse esta frase mais baixo, um tanto envergonhado – mas, me chamar de gay? Eu não admito!

Georg estreitou os olhos em direção a Bill – É. Pena que você não tem esse pensamento machista enquanto está sonâmbulo.

-Não achei graça. – retrucou, depois rindo.

-Mas eu achei! O que é que você faz quando está sonâmbulo? – Tom interrompeu.

Estava passando detrás do banco dos dois e ouviu a conversa que travavam e, certamente, quis apenas "comentar" inocentemente o assunto dialogado.

A expressão de Bill se transfigurou. Nosso pequeno ser de cabelos pretos se levantou e, apenas o que o separava do seu mais novo "amiguinho" era o banco.

-Deixa de ser imbecil, garoto. Ninguém aqui te perguntou nada, nem ao menos falamos com você, idiota.

-Nossa, a Samantinha – a aluna nova com que Bill fora confundido – se revoltou!

-Ah, só mais uma coisa – Bill levantou o dedo indicador ameaçadoramente, enquanto estreitava os olhos – continue dando mais algumas indiretas de que eu seja gay, ou até mesmo mulher, tenha certeza de que eu faço você engolir essa maldita bucha cor de vômito mal feita, seu idiota.

O sorriso de Tom desapareceu, dando lugar a uma expressão colérica, que fora retribuída pelo seu opositor.

-Do que você chamou meu cabelo, sua bicha? Repete se você for homem. – Tom realmente achou que o garoto iria recuar, afinal, todos recuavam até por muito menos.

-Repito sim. Isso – apontou para os dreads de Tom com uma expressão de nojo – não passa de uma bucha – deu ênfase à palavra – uma bucha mal feita e com cor de vômito! Como você disse, - Bill recordou a fala do irmão no cyber café, shopping – eu prefiro ser um metrossexual do cabelo espichado a ter uma coisa como essa grudada na minha cabeça. Isso aí parece palha de coqueiro albina em estado de putrefação!

Tom, não ouvindo mais uma palavra sequer, pulou no banco. Ia saltar em cima de Bill, seu punho cerrado. Este apenas esperando o comando do dono para sentir-se em choque com a pele do outro garoto, porém isso não se realizaria. No exato momento, Gustav, que correra até os demais, agarrou a cintura de Tom, puxando-o do banco e trazendo-o para o chão. O garoto preso entre os braços fortes do amigo se debatia, gritando, rogando pragas e ameaçando Bill, que estava parado observando raivosamente a expressão do outro.

Ao contrário de Tom, Bill conseguia se controlar nas horas mais críticas, porém, apenas por prevenção, Georg preferiu segurar a barra da camisa de Bill, caso este tivesse algum ataque explosivo.

Por um instante, os olhares dos gêmeos se ataram. Instantaneamente, Tom parou de se debater, porém, sua face ainda transmitia toda a raiva que sentia. Durante um minuto – que mais pareceu uma eternidade – permaneceram desta forma, olhares presos um no outro, os amigos lhe guardando e uma roda imensa de alunos que assistiam a cena. Porém, esta roda foi desfeita em pouco tempo, pois uma freira baixa, de idade já avançada – pele branca e deveras enrugada, olhos azuis, cabelos já brancos – logo estava no pátio, buscando saber quais seres brigavam no primeiro dia de aula do segundo semestre.

Após resistência por parte de Tom, os quatro garotos foram encaminhados à diretoria.

_**xxx**_

-Quem foi que começou a briga? – a sala da diretoria continha várias estátuas religiosas, estátuas de pessoas em tamanho original.

-Ele! – Tom apontou para Bill.

-Desculpe-me, senhora, mas eu e o Bill estávamos conversando até esse garoto aparecer e começar a fazer piadas zombeteiras para com o Bill.

-Algo a dizer, Gustav?

-Não. Eu só cheguei na hora da briga. – pausou – Na verdade não foi uma briga, senhora, nenhum dos dois chegou a ter contato físico.

-Então por que o senhor estava segurando o Tom?

-Justamente para evitar uma briga, freira.

-E o que você fez, jovem... – virou-se para Georg.

-Georg. – completou – Eu não fiz nada. O Bill consegue se controlar em momentos como esse.

-Gustav, Georg, vocês estão dispensados. Podem voltar às suas classes.

Após os garotos citados se retirarem, virou-se para os dois alunos restantes.

-Agora a conversa é com vocês. – ajeitou seus óculos.

_**xxx**_

Toda a família estava reunida na sala.

-Uma ligação no primeiro dia de aula, Bill? – Claire passou as mãos entre os fios capilares – Você sabe o esforço que nós estamos fazendo para colocá-lo em uma das melhores escolas, se não a melhor, da cidade.

-Sim, mãe, desculpe. Eu juro que não queria.

Suspirou pesadamente – A escola nos contou que você brigou. Mas nós queremos saber a sua versão. – Josh passou a mão na cabeça do filho.

Bill sorriu. Era incrível como seus pais eram tão compreensíveis. Pensava em como seria sua vida em outra família. "Eu nunca seria tão feliz quanto eu sou".

-Então, sabe aquele garoto dos dreads, de lá do shopping, no dia do meu aniversário?

Sendo assim, começou a contar a história, do dia no cyber café até a briga horas mais cedo.

Ao terminar de relatar, Claire olhou-o espantada.

-E por que você não espancou esse idiota? Merecia ter sido capado. Ninguém pode mexer assim com o meu filho, que mexe também comigo!

-E comigo também. – completou Josh – Mas, amor, capar não. É a pior coisa para um homem ficar sem... – Bill olhava-o aterrorizado – sua minhoquinha.

-No seu caso é que deve ser uma minhoquinha. Já no meu, é outra coisa. – ergueu as sobrancelhas, sorrindo convencido.

-Que outra coisa, garoto? – seu pai estreitou os olhos.

-Só posso dar uma dica: é grande.

-Então me empresta, porque eu estou com desejo de comer cachorro quente. – Claire falou distraidamente enquanto abaixava-se para pegar sua agenda que caíra no chão.

Bill, que no momento falava e ria com o pai, engasgou, porém se recuperou para responder.

-Eu não sirvo para cachorro quente, coroa, eu sirvo, no mínimo, como vara de pescar. – formou em seus lábios um bico, olhando para a sua mãe sugestivamente.

-Bill! – gritou, rindo – Vá logo tomar café antes que eu jogue essa agenda em sua cabeça, vai, vai, vai!

O garoto disparou até a cozinha. Ao chegar nesta parou, rindo do que falara agora a pouco.

Andou até a cafeteira, onde já tinha café pronto. Colocou um pouco do líquido na caneca limpa mais próxima. Sentou-se à mesa, puxando para perto de si o porta-guardanapo.

Instantaneamente sua mente regrediu ao fato acontecido no dia.

"Garoto idiota. Por que ele pega tanto no meu pé? Caramba, nós estamos no primeiro dia de aula e já brigamos. Não entendo isso", pensava. Do objeto que portava, tirou um guardanapo, já começando a rasgar as bordas deste. "Mas uma coisa eu estou percebendo: com poucas palavras, ele conseguiu me irritar de uma forma que eu nunca tinha na minha vida. Acho que essa foi a primeira vez que eu realmente fui agressivo com uma pessoa. Eu não sei, eu realmente não sei..."

-Bill? – Claire chamou – Você está bem?

-Estou sim, por quê?

-Você está com os olhos arregalados e com cara de quem está em transe. – ergueu as sobrancelhas, como se fosse algo óbvio.

-Nem percebi... – baixou o olhar para o guardanapo, agora dilacerado, sem lembrar quando fizera aquilo.

-Claro que não percebeu. Quem está em transe não tem consciência disso.

-Okay, mãe. Certo.

-É, Bill, a realidade é dura, eu te entendo. A vida de um psicopata é... – parou ao olhar para Bill, que tinha as sobrancelhas erguidas em uma expressão de desentendimento – Ô garoto lerdo.

-O que foi? – Bill escandalizou.

_**xxx**_

Tom encontrava-se deitado desleixadamente em um sofá: suas pernas abertas e seu corpo semi deitado, apenas numa tentativa, bem sucedida, convenhamos, de mostrar o quanto estava entediado.

-Tom, eu não acredito. No primeiro dia de aula você já se mete em confusão! – Josephine exclamou – Eu já nem sei mais o que faço com você!

-Mãe, eu já disse que ele que começou! – Tom falou entediado.

-Então era só não prestar atenção ao que o garoto falava.

-Não deu, ok? Ele falou mal do meu cabelo!

Josephine bufou, seguindo por um corredor que levava a outros ambientes da casa. Exausta, cada dia que se passava seu ânimo de relacionar-se bem com o seu filho diminuía, este era muito arrogante, admitia ela.

Tom, ainda na sala de TV, deitou completamente no sofá.

Tirou sua extremamente larga camisa, calça, touca e boné, ficando apenas com uma boxer.

Jogou suas peças de roupa no chão. Segurou um dos seus dreads, colocando-o em frente aos seus olhos.

"_...essa maldita bucha cor de vômito mal feita, seu idiota." _– relembrou as palavras ditas pelo garoto que tanto lhe irritara.

-Será que o meu cabelo é realmente isso? – sussurrou – Será que eu sou assim?

_**xxx**_

-Boa noite, mãe. – bocejou Bill.

-Boa noite, filho. Durma com os anjos. Não se esqueça de acordar cedo amanhã, para ir à escola. – aplicou um beijo na testa do sonolento filho, que seguiu para seu quarto.

Ao chegar lá, seguiu ao banheiro, escovou os dentes, despiu-se e caiu na cama, onde fora, em escasso tempo, tomado pelo sono.

_**xxx**_

Em pouco tempo, ambas as mentes já não mais raciocinavam por comando, e sim, por vontade própria.

No sonho de cada um, seus corpos eram trocados no exato momento da briga. Sentiram a raiva que o outro sentiu, sentiram a frustração que o outro sentiu, sentiram a confusão que o outro sentiu no momento em que seus olhares estavam atados. Pareciam ser tão semelhantes em vários aspectos, ambos pensaram em seu subconsciente. Enfim, viveram por um momento como se fossem o outro.

_**xxx**_

No dia seguinte, Tom acordou com o despertador do seu celular, que tocara incessantemente até o seu dono entrar em estado de irritação, o que não demorou muito.

-Merda. – xingou, desligando o aparelho.

Ao olhar para seu corpo, estava coberto por um edredom azul, que reconhecia ser o que estava no seu quarto.

-Como isso veio parar aqui? – sussurrou, esfregando infantilmente as mãos em seus olhos de forma sonolenta.

-Eu o trouxe aqui. – Josephine entrou na sala nesse instante, conseguindo, assim, ouvir o que o filho dissera, mesmo que muito baixo.

-Ah. – pausou, sentando-se.

-Tudo bem. – parou em frente ao filho, olhando-o ternamente – Então. Acho que está na hora de você se arrumar, não? – passou as mãos nos dreads de Tom, ajeitando-os.

-É. – levantou-se e beijou rapidamente a face da mãe, saindo do local.

Pouco tempo depois, Matt, o motorista, já estava a caminho da escola de Tom.

Pouco tempo depois, Matt, o motorista, já estava a caminho da escola de Tom.

Ao chegar à escola, Tom logo se dirigiu à sua sala. Costumava chegar cedo, antes mesmo até de todos os colegas. Porém neste dia, fora surpreendido por um ser que já estava lá. Justamente ele: Bill.

Este não moveu um músculo sequer para receber o colega, que também não fazia a mínina questão em comunicar-se com o tal ser.

Tom seguiu para o fundo da sala, onde colocou sua mochila em uma cadeira. Em outra, ao seu lado, postou livros, marcando o lugar de Gustav. Andou até a frente da sala e, já preparado para sair desta, olho para trás, encontrando Bill de olhos fechados. Deu meia volta, aproximando-se do garoto.

"Eu já vi essa boca em algum lugar", analisou "Essa sobrancelha também. Esse nariz...". Tom regrediu um passo, afobado.

Bill abriu os olhos. E, vendo quem o observava, perguntou:

-O que foi? Já estou avisando, chega der brigas.

-Oh, merda. – exclamou, sem dar ouvidos ao que o outro dizia – Que dia você faz aniversário?

-Por quê?

-Fala logo! – nesta descrição, eu colocaria que "Tom passava seus dedos dentre seus fios capilares impacientemente", porém, seria mais fácil que o dedo dele ficasse pelo caminho.

-Você sabe. Eu fiz aniversário naquele dia do shopping, primeiro de setembro.

-Merda. – exclamou mais uma vez – Mil vezes merda.

-Fala logo o que aconteceu.

-Você é adotado? – ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Quem te falou isso? – Bill arregalou os olhos.

-Ninguém, eu deduzi.

-Como?

-Garoto burro. – sussurrou. Segurou Bill pelo braço, puxando-o para fora da sala.

-Ei, para onde você está me levando? Olhe, se você fizer algo comigo eu te mato! – disse, porém se deixando levar.

-Fica quieto, garoto. – Tom bufou. Entrou em uma porta, onde Bill reconheceu ser um banheiro masculino.

-Certo. Okay. Pra que você me trouxe aqui? – colocou as mãos na cintura, na qual Tom puxou, colocando-o ao seu lado em frente a um espelho.

-Olhe de mim para você.

-O que é que tem? – perguntou o maior, olhando distraidamente para a imagem.

-Garoto lerdo. – retrucou – Olha direito. Nariz, boca, sobrancelha, olhos.

Bill, mesmo que desentendido, iniciou sua análise, correndo seus olhos do seu, para o reflexo do garoto.

-Oh, meu, deus. – falou pausadamente.

Viraram a tal ponto de ficar um defronte ao outro.

-Tinha que ser você? – ergueram a sobrancelha, choramingando em uníssono.

Bill inclinou-se para frente, olhando o rosto de Tom com precisão.

-É. Nós somos realmente parecidos. Como eu não percebi isso antes?

-Pelo simples fato de você ser lerdo. – disse Tom, já saindo do banheiro.

-Lerdo é você! – gritou para que o outro pudesse ouvir.

Bill parou em frente a pia. Lavou seu rosto rapidamente e seguiu para a sala em pequenos passos, temendo a presença do seu, agora conhecido, irmão gêmeo. Porém, ao chegar lá, Gustav já o fazia companhia, o que lhe deixava mais tranqüilo quanto ao que Tom poderia lhe falar. Percebera que Gustav era um garoto tranqüilo e que não tinha incômodo algum com sua presença.

Bill entrou na sala e foi direto para sua cadeira, sentando-se e permanecendo ali na mesma posição. Podia perceber que o amigo de Tom lançava-lhe olhares permanentes. Mas algum tempo parado, Bill não mais suportou os olhares e virou-se para trás.

-O que foi? – dirigiu-se a Gustav.

-É comigo? – o garoto arregalou os olhos.

-É. Você estava olhando para mim.

-Ah, desculpa. Não era a minha intenção te irritar.

-Pára de pedir desculpas a essa coisa. – Tom bufou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Gustav levantou-se, andou até o ser que se encontrava sentado na frente da sala. Parou na frente deste e agachou-se um pouco, ficando à altura do seu rosto.

-Você é realmente parecido com o Tom. É só ter mais um pouco de atenção que se percebe.

Tom levantou e correu até os demais.

-Gustav, ele é o meu irmão gêmeo, ele, ele! – choramingou. Neste momento, a ficha lhe caiu – Gustie – segurou os ombros do amigo, balançando-o.

Gustav lançou um olhar de desentendimento a Bill, que retribuiu da mesma forma.

Tom abriu os braços e jogou-se contra o amigo, que lhe segurou. Ninguém mais que Gustav sabia que, para Tom chegar a tal ponto deplorável, deveria haver uma explosiva confusão dentro da cabeça do gêmeo mais velho.

No momento, Georg colocou a cabeça para dentro da sala e, observando a cena, apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Bill, ao ver o amigo, levantou, correu até a porta e jogou-se nos braços dele, apertando-o com força.

-Ei, Bill, o que aconteceu? – perguntou – Ele fez algo com você?

-Não. – balançou a cabeça contra o ombro do garoto – Me leva lá pra fora.

-Vamos, então.

-Eu disse 'me leva'.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente, levantando Bill do chão e ajeitando-o em seu corpo: pernas entrelaçadas em sua cintura e braços em seus ombros – Fala o que aconteceu. – sussurrou, já saindo do local.

-Eu preciso conversar com você.

Georg, já seguindo em direção ao pátio, segurou as pernas de Bill com mais força, ajeitando-o.

-Você já não é mais tão pequeno quanto antes, Bill. Cada dia que se passa você cresce e fica mais pesado. – Georg sorriu, porém não ouviu resposta alguma – Bill, você está bem?

-Realmente? – perguntou e, não esperando a resposta, continuou – Não – desceu do colo do amigo, começando a caminhar ao lado dele. – Sabe o Tom? O garoto do shopping, de ontem e-

-Sim, sei. – interrompeu.

-Adivinha o que aconteceu.

-Vocês brigaram novamente?

-Não.

-Discutiram?

-Não.

-Ele é gay?

-Não.

-Ele te estuprou?

-Não.

-Ele é gay?

-Não. – pausou – Hm, isso eu não sei. E é a segunda vez que você pergunta isso.

-Hum, - estreitou os olhos – Ah, vocês se pegaram no banheiro e ele estava com aquela cara porque você o engravidou?

-Lógico que não, G! – riu.

-Mas você não colabora!

-Está bem. Hoje eu, na verdade, o Tom, descobriu uma coisa. – parou, sentando em um dos mais diversos bancos, sendo acompanhado pelo amigo.

-E que coisa foi essa? Incentivou Bill a continuar.

-Eu ainda estou um pouco confuso, mas... – encostou o rosto no ombro de Georg, fechando os olhos.

-Fala, Bill, pode falar. – passou a mão na cabeça do mais novo.

-Ele é o meu irmão gêmeo.

-O quê? – Georg arregalou os olhos.

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Ele é o meu irmão gêmeo.

Georg virou-se de lado, segurou os ombros de Bill, balançando-o devagar.

-Você tem certeza disso?

-Absoluta.

-Como você descobriu?

-Como eu disse, foi ele. – continuou em um tom deveras calmo – O Tom, de alguma forma, percebeu alguma semelhança, e depois começou a fazer algumas perguntas tais como o dia do meu aniversário, depois se eu era adotado. Coisas do tipo.

-Ele é bem esperto. – analisou.

Bill nada respondeu.

-Você não está brincando comigo não, né?

-Claro que não, ô. Você realmente acha que eu iria brincar com uma coisa assim tão séria?

-É verdade. – pausou – Oh, meu deus, aquele garoto é o seu irmão gêmeo? – perguntou dramático.

-Georg. – Bill proferiu sério, estreitando os olhos.

-Que foi?

-É isso o que eu venho tentando te explicar.

-Ah, mas é que...

-Só podia ser loiro mesmo. – bufou.

-Pelo menos eu assumo que sou loiro, já você... – deixou a frase morrer.

-Está insinuando algo?

-Nada.

-G, eu tenho um irmão gêmeo! – choramingou.

-Isso você já sabia, não?

-É. Eu sei que eu já sabia, mas, o problema é que – pausou – é difícil uma coisa como essa se materializar, entende? Principalmente quando tal pessoa que é, supostamente, seu irmão gêmeo, é aquela com quem você mais brigou em toda a sua vida.

Georg já abria a boca para responder, porém suas palavras foram interrompidas antes mesmo de serem pronunciadas: o sinal tocara.

-É. Eu acho que tenho que ir para a sala agora, G.

-É. Eu também tenho que ir para a sala. – disse já se levantando – Boa aula, Bill. – passou a mão pelos fios capilares negros do menor, já indo em direção ao corredor.

-G? – Bill, ainda parado, chamou.

-Sim? – Georg olhou para trás.

-Me leva para a sala? – sorriu.

-Bill, olhe aqui, se você está pensando que eu sou um burro de carga está muito enganado, ok? – disse em tom brincalhão.

-G, observe a minha situação. Se você estivesse em meu lugar não agüentaria nem está em pé. Vamos, me leva. – subiu no banco, chamando o amigo com as mãos.

-Você quer é se aproveitar da situação. – bufou e, rindo, parou de costas ao banco, onde Bill pendurou-se nelas.

-Eu não sei como eu vou me portar naquela sala. – declarou, já no corredor.

-Eu não sei é o que vão achar de mim quando virem esta cena. – pausou – Sabe, Bill, qualquer dia desses, você me deixa louco.

-Você é o meu irmão mais velho, e irmãos mais velhos servem para isso mesmo. – sorriu.

Georg parou em frente à porta da sala de Bill. Esta ainda estava aberta, e o professor ainda não tinha chegado ao local. Boa parte, ou melhor, a maioria dos alunos olhou para a porta.

Bill desceu das costas de Georg.

-Você vai ficar bem mesmo? – este perguntou um tanto preocupado – Eu posso ter brincado sobre o assunto, mas você sabe que eu também estou preocupado. – o menor concordou com a cabeça – Se você se sentir mal é só passar na minha sala, ou então, peça para ligar pros seus pais. Eles vão compreender.

-Você acha que eu deveria contar para os meus pais?

-É lógico, Bill. Eles, além se serem seus pais, são seus amigos, não é verdade?

-É... – baixou a cabeça, torturando-se mentalmente por ter tido tal dúvida, afinal, poderia contar com os seus para o que desse e viesse.

- Acho que é melhor você entrar. – Georg tocou o ombro de Bill, que despertou do seu pensamento.

-Certo. Boa aula, G. – sorriu – Até o intervalo.

-Até.

Ambos seguiram seu caminho. Georg para a sua sala, e Bill para a sua. Ao entrar nesta, muitos dos seus colegas ainda lhe observavam, mas apenas conseguiu distinguir um deles: Tom.

Tom encontrava-se na última certeira, na fileira encostada na parede. Seu corpo estava estendido desleixadamente sobre o assento, suas pernas abertas e seu braço direito sobre sua cabeça.

Seus olhos miraram Bill. Este observou os movimentos do irmão por um pequeno espaço de tempo, já que um novo professor adentrara a sala, obrigando-o a sentar-se em seu lugar.

_**xxx**_

"Esse garoto é gay?" pensou, "Porque ele só vive só vive com esse tal de... Qual é mesmo o nome dele?" virou-se para o lado, cutucando Schäfer.

-Qual é o nome do amiguinho do eletrocutado?

-Georg – disse, sem tirar os olhos do professor.

-Gravou bem o nome, hein? – ergueu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, voltando para sua posição inicial.

"É, ele provavelmente deve ser gay. Vive andando com esse tal de Georg, e, meu deus, esse cara parece um cavalo de carga. Se eu fosse ele, eu jogava esse tal de Bill da primeira ponte que me aparecesse na frente" encostou o rosto na parede "Merda, eu não consigo prestar atenção na aula. Eu estou mal em história" mudou de posição "Tom, preste atenção na aula, você tem que melhorar em história!".

-Alunos, eu quero que vocês formem trios e me tragam um trabalho para terça-feira que vem.

-Qual o assunto? – alguém perguntou.

-Cruzadas - foi à sua mesa, pegando lá um giz – Lembrem-se de que a pesquisa deve conter capa, contracapa, índice, conteúdo e referências bibliográficas – virou-se para o quadro, escrevendo algo nele. Ao terminar, dirigiu-se novamente à turma – Vou sortear os sub-temas para cada grupo e, enquanto eu vou fazendo isso, formem os trios e me dêem os nomes.

Em menos de três segundos, toda a sala estava em movimento: carteiras sendo arrastadas, alunos falando, por vezes gritando o nome de um ou outro colega. Tom apenas arrastou sua carteira para o lado, juntando-se com Schäfer.

Após toda a classe estar dividida, o professor percebeu apenas um aluno deslocado: Bill. Este estava sentado imóvel em sua carteira. Em nenhum momento virara para trás ou para os lados.

-Bill, você está sem grupo? – Andreas, o professor, perguntou, recebendo um aceno positivo do aluno – Não sei por que. Você é um garoto tão participativo e inteligente, como pude perceber nesta aula – virou-se para a turma – Há algum grupo que não está completo? – o educador revistava a sala com os olhos, enquanto Bill ardia em vergonha.

Tom logo abaixou o tronco, puxando Gustav, tentando escondê-lo.

-Ele não pode nos ver – sussurrou para o garoto ao seu lado.

-Obrigado por avisar, Tom. – Andreas sorriu – Bill, você pode ficar no grupo do Tom e do Gustav.

Os gêmeos arregalaram os olhos. Tom escondeu o rosto com o caderno, enquanto Bill, vagarosamente, colocou sua mochila em cima da carteira, começando a arrastar esta para o fundo da sala.

Para si, essa era uma situação extremamente desconfortável. Tinha a impressão de que todos o observavam, e que sabiam do ocorrido mais cedo.

Ao repousar a carteira ao lado de Gustav, sentou-se desconfortavelmente.

Tom continuou no mesmo estado; seu caderno cobrindo o rosto, até o momento em que Bill dirigiu-se a ele.

-Não se preocupe, eu não mordo – falou sério.

O de dreads tirou o caderno do rosto – Mas fala.

-Ok, desculpa por ontem – pausou, não recebendo resposta – Eu geralmente não me incomodo com tais ofensas, até por que eu já estou acostumado, porém, não sei como, você conseguiu fazer com que meu autocontrole se esvaísse como eu nunca tinha visto na minha vida.

-Tudo bem – disse sério, virando-se para Gustav – O eletrocutado fala difícil! – sussurrou no ouvido do amigo, fazendo-o rir.

-Você é bem calado – Bill virou-se para Gustav, cutucando infantilmente o braço deste. Schäfer e Tom se entreolharam assustados – Só estava tentando ser sociável, mas, como vocês não querem, eu posso passar o resto dos meus dias calado! – dramatizou, erguendo os braços em forma de rendimento.

-Tudo bem, pode falar o que quiser – Gustav declarou, recebendo um pequeno golpe, imperceptível aos olhos de Bill, vindo de Tom.

-Bill, o seu grupo ficou com o subtema 'Cruzadas Populares' – Andreas disse – O livro de vocês vem falando bastante coisa sobre o assunto.

-Gust, eu estou muito mal em história. Será que você poderia passar lá em casa, qualquer dia desses, para me ajudar? – pela primeira vez, na presença de Bill, Tom falara uma frase grande.

-Tom, eu estou na sua casa quase todos os dias, senão todos – observou.

-Ah, eu sei, mas não custa nada re-relembrar – inclinou o rosto para o lado.

-Vocês são melhores amigos? – Bill perguntou, recebendo um aceno positivo do seu gêmeo – Que legal.

-E você de Georg? – Gustav perguntou.

-Sim. Na verdade, nós nos consideramos irmãos. Conhecemos-nos desde muito pequenos. Nossos pais foram colegas no tempo de escola – pausou, abrindo o seu livro na página indicada para 'Cruzadas Populares', o tema do seu grupo – Ele é um misto de melhor amigo com... o irmão que eu nunca tive – terminou a frase rapidamente, porém em um tom extremamente baixo – Sabe, desculpa por dizer que o seu cabelo é uma bucha. Na verdade, eu até acho legal pessoas com dreads, mas eu fiquei um pouco irritado – mudou rapidamente de assunto.

-Um pouco? – Tom ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Está bem. Eu fiquei muito irritado.

No decorrer da aula de história, poucas palavras foram pronunciadas. Em geral, apenas trabalharam.

No intervalo, Tom continuou com o seu inseparável amigo, enquanto Bill buscava Georg para pendurar-se.

No final da manhã tomaram o mesmo rumo: cada qual com sua respectiva companhia.

_**xxx**_

-Então – Georg começou – Qualquer coisa me liga – virou de costas – Tchau, Bill.

-Tudo bem, G, daqui a pouco eu te ligo.

O amigo virou-se.

-Pensando bem, é melhor você dar um tempo para ligar. Só em casos extremos, tal como a sua casa estar pegando fogo, ou você estar morrendo entalado com cappuccino, você liga, certo? Minhas costas não agüentam ouvir seu nome.

-Ah, por quê? – sorriu falso.

-Nossa. Quem foi que caminhou o trajeto da escola para sua casa com uma carga nas costas? – relembrou, consertando a coluna.

-Menos, Georg, menos – Bill riu.

-Só não te mato porque sei o que aconteceu hoje.

-Isso mesmo.

-Bill, eu acho que eu realmente devo ir. Nunca vi tanta atividade escolar na minha vida – pausou, vendo seu amigo concordar – Tchau. Pela segunda vez – relembrou, acenando para Bill, já andando de costas.

-Tchau, Georg – retribuiu o aceno.

-Pode ligar a qualquer hora, aquilo era brincadeira.

-Tudo bem – sorriu – Tipo, descanse suas costas para amanhã – deu um último aceno antes de dar as costas e entrar no prédio.

Desta vez não entrou no elevador, preferiu as escadas. Começou a subi-las vagarosamente, estendendo esse ritmo até o seu fim.

Tirou uma chave da mochila, andando em direção à sua porta. Colocou a chave na fechadura e virou-a, destrancando a porta. Virou a maçaneta, empurrando o objeto à sua frente para dentro.

A sala estava completamente escura e vazia. Apenas agora se lembrara de que seus pais lhe informaram de que iam sair à noite.

Ligou as lâmpadas e seguiu para o seu quarto, onde tomou um rápido banho, não se preocupando em vestir-se. Colocou apenas uma boxer e deitou na cama, procurando relembrar o acontecido no dia. Executava tal ato todos os dias, porém nesta noite algo lhe angustiava: como contar aos seus pais sobre o seu irmão, e por que este o afetara tanto, mesmo que o seu convívio tenha sido o mínimo com este.

Bill riu – Vocês são meus pais, não precisam justificar nada, eu é que deveria pedir desculpas por interromper – andou até o sofá, sentando-se nele – Eu não iria atrapalhar, mas eu tenho algo muito importante para conversar com vocês.

-É algo muito sério? – Josh perguntou, sentando-se ao lado do filho, sendo seguido por Claire.

-Muito – ajustou o seu corpo, entrelaçando os dedos, descansando suas mãos no colo – Sabe aquele assunto que vocês conversaram comigo semana passada? Sobre eu ter um irmão gêmeo? – viu os pais concordarem com a cabeça – Então, é sobre isso que eu quero conversar. Eu não sei como começar, ou explicar, eu não sei mais de nada.

-Você ainda está chateado conosco por causa disso? – Claire colocou uma das suas mãos em cima das do filho.

-Não, é que... – pausou, olhando para os lados – Cadê o miserável do Georg nessas horas? – sussurrou – É que eu sei quem ele é – olhou para os pais, esperando uma reação exaltada, ou até mesmo negativa.

Josh raciocinou – Você sabe quem é quem? – ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-É isso mesmo o que vocês ouviram. Eu sei quem é o meu irmão gêmeo. Mãe, você está lembrada daquele garoto de dreads que estava no cyber café? Ou melhor, o garoto da minha sala com quem eu briguei? – a mãe acenou positivamente – Então, é ele.

-Como você descobriu? – estava boquiaberta.

Bill ergueu a sobrancelha, olhando para os pais – Vocês não estão chateados?

-Chateados? – Claire questionou – Por que estaríamos?

-Eu não sei. Acho que fantasiei coisa demais – sorriu.

-Nós nunca ficaríamos chateados com uma coisa dessas. Nós só iríamos, e vamos, continuar cuidando de você da mesma forma. Só fiquei um pouco assustada. É muito difícil isso acontecer – pausou, passando a mão entre os fios capilares do filho, por vezes colocando tais fios atrás da orelha do garoto.

-Vocês não sabem o quanto isso me conforta – sorriu – Eu realmente achei que vocês fossem ficar chateados com algo, não sei o quê.

-Nunca iríamos ficar chateados com isso – Josh bagunçou o cabelo do filho.

-Mas então, como você descobriu isso? – Claire insistiu.

-Eu? Na verdade foi ele, o Tom. Ele percebeu algumas semelhanças ente nós e me fez algumas perguntas. Aí deduziu que eu era o irmão gêmeo que ele não conhecia.

Claire abriu a boca, não saindo som algum.

Claire abriu a boca, não saindo som algum – Que perguntas? – proferiu após muito esforço.

-As perguntas?

-Sim.

-Ah, se eu era adotado, o dia do meu aniversário. Coisas do tipo.

_**xxx**_

Tom jazia deitado em sua cama. Portava a guitarra em seu colo, dedilhando alguma melodia com notas totalmente descompassadas, sem nexo.

-Tom? – ouviu a voz da sua mãe, seguida de batidas na porta.

-Que é? – perguntou, fechando os olhos parcialmente e continuando com o seu exercício de dedilhado.

-Abre aqui, por favor?

Mesmo um tanto incomodado pela interrupção, Tom se levantou, deixou a guitarra em cima da cama e abriu a porta para a mãe. Esta entrou vagarosamente no local.

-Então...? – Tom começou, almejando saber o que trouxe sua mãe ao seu quarto, um fato muito incomum.

-Eu fiquei um pouco preocupada com você – virou de costas, fechando a porta.

-Preocupada comigo? – ergueu as sobrancelhas – Você quer alguma coisa? Quer que eu melhore as minhas notas, ou algo do tipo?

-Não – sorriu, falando serenamente – Eu estava pensando em nosso relacionamento. Aqui somos apenas eu e você. Acho que acabei me tornando rude demais após a morte do seu pai.

Tom nada respondeu. Pegou sua guitarra, colocando-a em seu descanso. Seguiu para a cama, sentando-se nela.

-Tanto é que você descontava toda a sua raiva e tristeza em cima de mim – olhou para um canto qualquer.

-Eu queria pedir-lhe desculpas por esses tempos, – sentou-se na cama do filho, encostando seu corpo na cabeceira – e saber por que você chegou com essa expressão preocupada.

Tom pensou por uns instantes, mantendo seu olhar em um ponto fixo qualquer.

-Nada, mãe, nada.

-Eu sei que há alguma coisa, mas você pode não estar preparado para falar, ou não tem intimidade o suficiente comigo para contá-la – disse Josephine, sabendo a opção escolhida pelo filho: a segunda – Vem cá – puxou Tom pelo braço. Este recusou o ato por um curto espaço de tempo, depois se deixando levar pelas delicadas, e gorduchas, mãos da sua progenitora.

Josephine encostou o corpo do filho no seu, fazendo-o encostar o rosto em seu ombro.

-Desculpa, filho, desculpa – beijou a face de Tom, acariciando-lhe o braço.

E nos braços da mãe Tom dormiu. Josephine teve o mesmo fim, porém antes, refletiu.

"Tal coisa que acontecera com o Tom, mesmo que eu ainda não saiba, o fará mudar sua forma de pensar... ou até mesmo de agir."


End file.
